


Unexpected Turns

by Gemmie_Bear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Like even more that you are thinking of, Mild BDSM, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, a whole lot of sex, this is almost all porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmie_Bear/pseuds/Gemmie_Bear
Summary: Elora Ainsley has been Sam's au pair for 6 months now, and despite a rough start, they soon become like family. When Dean arrives home from college, he turns her whole world upside down, and then things go to absolute crap.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was birthed thanks to Nano, when I wrote 90 000 words of my actual novel and needed something new!

She looked over to where Sam was sitting, nose in a book as usual. The fact that it was homework just meant it was one of his least favourite books to be engrossed with, but it was a book none the less. She looked down to her college work she had to get through, and sighed. Dropping her head in her hands, she tried to keep quiet about her impeding mental breakdown, knowing that Sammy, as sensitive as he was, would take it to heart and blame himself somehow. This boring crap was slowly melting her brain, and she had no way to stop it. She had an assignment due in just over a month, and wanted to get it out of the way as soon as possible, just for the sake of saying it was done before the due date. She looked to her phone, seeing it was just after 5pm and almost yelled in happiness, pushing her books away and standing up, about to head to the kitchen when an errant breeze ran through the house. She looked up as the front door suddenly slammed shut and she pulled Sam close, holding him behind her with her arm, her fist in his shirt. She watched a man move into the house and a chill settled into her bones. She had locked the door. She _always_ locked the door. She clenched her jaw, thinking of how to get Sam out, how to keep him safe, when the stupid kid slipped from her grip.

“Dean?” Sam stepped aside, before all but throwing himself at the man that was standing in front of her. She took a breath, knowing very well who Dean was even if she had never seen the guy. Her eyes flicked from one feature to the next, taking in his height, broad shoulders, light freckles, full lips. She may have looked at his lips a few times. The sudden smirk to them had her blushing and looking up at him guiltily.

“I’m Dean, Sam’s brother.”

She nodded, swallowing, “yeah, I know all about you. Um, I mean, weren’t you were supposed to only be arriving tomorrow?”

He nodded, the same cocky smirk still on his lips. “Yep, decided to drop in early. Surprise dad. And Sammy of course,” he gave the boy in a question a squeeze around the neck.

“Oh, um I think he’ll be the one that surprises you. He left yesterday, he’s only back tomorrow.”

Deans face fell as he frowned, “seriously?” He looked at Sam, “where have you been staying?”

Sam puffed his young pre-tween chest out, trying to emulate how he probably saw all older men, especially his very well built brother if Elora knew anything from what she saw in front of her, “please, I can stay here without dad.” He huffed indignantly, and she couldn’t help the snort that left her.

“I’m staying with him, I’m his au pair, Elora Ainsley?”

Dean frowned, “au pair?”

She nodded slowly, her eyes locked on his, “yes.”

“What the hell’s an au pair?”

She smiled, “uh, a glorified baby sitter.”

Sam elbowed Dean and they shared a stupid grin, and she shook her head, “nanny, I’m a nanny. You freaking children.”

Dean shook his head, looking back at her with a smirk that had her lower belly turning, “nah, I like baby sitter. Suits you.”

She lifted a brow, “and nanny doesn’t?”

He shook his head, “nope, I think you have to be at least 50 if you want to be called ‘nanny’,” he said, fingers raised in quotation marks.

She snapped her fingers, tutting, “dammit, just 2 years short then.”

He moved closer to her, and she pulled her lip into her mouth before she realized, and popped it out quickly. His eyes were a mesmerizing green, and he smelled _so_ good. “You look really good for your age then,” he spoke quietly to her, “but guess you just have two kids to look after for the night.”

With that, he turned and headed up the stairs with his bag over his shoulder, and she shook her head, looking at Sam to try regain some composure and authority, “I know that there is no way you have finished all that homework, Sam.”

He smiled and shook his head.

“Right, then go. Finish up and then I’ll let you do whatever you want while I cook.”

“Whatever?”

She sighed, “within reason, you budding sociopath,” she ruffled his hair and he smiled, sniggering. She knew if he had his way, he’d have his eyes glued to his laptop all day, and he constantly tried to trip her up to get his way. She moved back to where she had set up with her own work, and grimaced, knowing it helped Sam to see someone work, but she really didn’t want to try again tomorrow. She took a deep breath as Dean came down, a dirty smile on his lips as he sent her a loaded look. She raised her brow, “and now?”

He shook his head, moving to stand close to her, and spoke quietly, his lips close to her ear and she suppressed a shiver, “just not sure I’ll fit into the lace panties that are in my wardrobe.”

She froze and blanched, “crap, I’m staying in your room!” She covered her red face with her hands, “jesus, I am so sorry,” she mumbled, keeping her voice low and peeked between her fingers when he sniggered.

“Don’t even worry about it, it was a nice surprise. In case you didn’t know yet, I love a good surprise.” He winked at her, and she felt her cheeks deepen in their red state. She flung her hand out to smack his chest before she could think about it, but he ducked out of her reach and winked again, which should not have set her insides on fire.

“Ellie?”

Dean moved back a little, and she took a deep, shaky breath, side stepping a smirking Dean and walked to Sam with a forced smile, “what’s up kiddo?” She leaned over to check his work, and he pointed at a specific section at the bottom.

“The question is a trick question, Blueberry told us-”

“Mrs. Bulberty,” she chastised him, knowing he would ignore her. Like always.

“Yes, she told us it is, but I can’t see where the answer is. I don’t even think there is an answer.”

She read out loud, “name the part of the cell that is responsible for all cellular activities.”

“See?” He gestured wildly, before smacking the page with the back of his hand, “if it was responsible for all activities, then it means there’s a whole part of a cell I don’t know about, because all the parts do different stuff and if one part can do all-”

“Shhh, Sammy, take a breath.”

He did as told, and she ran a hand over his shoulder, grabbing his text book and scanning for the part she knew so well. She pointed, and read again, “this part of the cell generates the necessary energy required for all cellular activities.”

He moved the book so he could read, a deep frown on his face, “the mitochondria?”

She nodded, “yup. And the sooner you learn that one, the better.”

He looked up at her, still frowning, “why?”

She laughed, “because of all the stuff you will ever learn, this?” She pointed blindly at the textbook, “this will somehow always stick in your brain. It’s one of those useless pieces of information that everyone knows, but no one knows what to do with it.”

“It’s true,” Dean piped up, and they both turned to look at him, “I’m sure I could be unconscious and if someone asks what the powerhouse of a cell is, I’d wake up just to tell them.”

Sam scoffed, “no you wouldn’t. That’s ridiculous.”

She smiled down at Sam as he continued, and squeezed his shoulder, “call me if you need me, ok? I’m going to start dinner.”

He looked up, “mac and cheese?”

She nodded, “mac and cheese, buddy.” She moved past Dean, to the kitchen, and grabbed what she needed for a good, homemade mac when she heard a stool pull out, and turned to look at Dean, “I hope that’s ok. I said as long as he chooses what he wants, we won’t get takeout.”

Dean lifted his brows, “not sure you eat takeout, the way you look.”

She shook her head, “I eat that rubbish all the time, but Sam doesn’t need to know that.” She began moving closer to him, cocking her head as she bit her bottom lip, smirking when she saw his eyes dart to her mouth. She moved closer still, “besides,” she smiled when he dragged his eyes from her lips to look at her, “that means you can sit here, quietly, keeping your hands to yourself while I cook.” She regretted her words the moment his brow lifted, and she sighed. They were definitely brothers, if they both could turn her words around in the blink of an eye. Shaking her head, she moved away from him, and started boiling some water, and when the ringing echoed around the kitchen she grabbed the home phone from where it sat next to her, “Winchester residence, this is Elora speaking.” She smiled, and pulled the pot from the heat, turning to Dean, “Hi John, good to hear from you.” She frowned as Dean was making a cutting motion over his neck, “ah yeah he’s coming tomorrow, I know.” She frowned a little, eyes focussing on the floor, listening to whatever he was saying. “I can, I don’t mind if I-” her words were cut off when she clenched her jaw shut, eyes unseeing, still turned to the floor, “Yes, will do sir. Thank you.” She pulled the phone away and looked at the screen to see the call had ended.

“Everything ok?”

She looked up at Dean, humming, “yeah, he just said he probably won’t be back tomorrow after all. Said that he knows you’ll be here tomorrow, but you’ll have to stay on the couch. Why didn’t you want him to know you were here?”

He shrugged, “wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted to surprise him.”

“You realise he knows you are coming, there’s no surprise there.”

He nodded, “whatever sweetheart. Why can’t I stay in his room?”

She laughed, going back to the water that had cooled slightly, and began boiling it up again, “he locked his room before he left. Said it was so Sammy didn’t go lurking where he shouldn’t.”

He twitched his brow, “sure, ok. Also,” he moved along the counter, standing close to her with an evil smirk on his plump lips, “why the hell do you answer the phone all posh, ‘Winchester residence’,” he mocked in a high voice before laughing.

“Screw you, Dean. Some of us were brought up with a little thing called manners. Would you have preferred me to answer with ‘yo, this yo girl Elle,’ she spoke in a deep voice, and the moment the gangster accent left her lips she regretted it on so many levels and pulled a face at herself.

He broke down next to her, his laughter echoing off the walls around them, and she just shook her head, her cheeks flaming red. “Jesus I can’t even deal with you right now. That was ridiculous, you know that?”

She nodded, “you know, I did hear myself, but thanks for pointing it out anyway.”

He sauntered off, and she peeked at his ass as she watched him leave, her cheeks still red.

She bustled around, listening to Dean and Sam laugh, and hoped it wouldn’t make it hard for him to finish his homework on time. She threw the mac and cheese together, her late mother's recipe so well engrained in her mind that she didn’t need to think or measure, just throwing it all together, and smiling when she tasted it. She grabbed a plate for Sam, dishing up a healthy amount for the boy who had a tendency to eat like he was off to war, and took it out to him. “You finished?” She passed him the plate, looking back to where his books were piled neatly on the table next to his backpack.

“Yep, all done. Will you sign my homework binder?”

She nodded, going to sign it, and flipped through the work to check he hadn’t missed anything, smiling and nodding at him when she saw he was up to date. “Good job, now eat up, you took ages to finish today.”

He nodded, shoveling food into his mouth like a starving man, and gave her a thumbs up when he tasted it.

“Do I not get fed?”

She looked over to Dean with a laugh, “sure, if you want to be part of the group that baths and goes to bed in an hour, I’ll bring you a plate now.” She quirked an eyebrow at him, a smile on her lips.

He shook his head, “oh god no, I’ll wait then, thanks.”

She smirked at him and went to shuffle her books in a better pile too, deciding she was done for the day. She had managed to do absolutely none of her assignment all day, but that wasn’t the point. She looked up as Sam walked past her to the kitchen, and she smiled at him. “Thanks, Ellie, that was awesome.”

“No problem.”

Sam was so used to their routine, he washed his plate, cutlery, and glass, and went straight to bath with no prompting from Elora, and Dean just raised a brow from where he was reclining on the couch. Elle wasn’t sure you could call it ‘reclining’ though, because he looked like he either had a terrible body deformation; his back twisted on way, head the other, one leg over the back of the couch, the other along the floor, or the couch was in the process of eating him, arms flailing above his head. “You trained him?”

She giggled, going to sit on the one seater, “he’s not a dog, Dean.” She shrugged, “we figured after my first night here, that letting him know what needs to be done and when, and then leaving him to do it was better for the both of us.”

He sat up straighter, both of his legs now on the floor, “what happened on the first night?” Mirth danced in his eyes as he stared at her.

“We might have had a fight.”

“Might?” His brows were high as he continued to smirk.

“God it was terrible,” she shook her head, “he had this assignment due that he hadn’t mentioned to his dad, so we’d been working our asses off since I fetched him from school, and then from there it went downhill and we argued over everything. By the time he fell asleep, it was after midnight, and neither of us had a great day after that. It didn’t help that your dad wasn’t here.”

Dean sniggered, “so it’s been a successful, what, 3 days since?”

She looked up, confused, “you know I’m his full-time au pair, right?”

Now it was Dean’s turn to lower his brow, “what?”

Nodding slowly, she looked over to the hallway to listen to Sam in the bath, before looking back at Dean with a shrug, “your dad hired me about 6 months ago. He said he was battling with Sammy, the school had threatened to call social services and-”

“What?”

His loud outburst made her jump, “what?”

He ran a hand down his face, “I have heard none of this shit, why didn’t he tell me?”

She shrugged again, “probably need to ask him that one, Dean. All I know is I live here more than I live at my apartment, on account of your dad always being away.”

Dean looked away, knowing full well why his dad was away, and knowing he would be gutted by the man if he mentioned it. He looked back to see Elora regarding him seriously, “what?”

“Hey Ellie,” they were interrupted by Sam, who came in, dressed in his PJs, his hair damp and a mess.

“Yep?”

He went over to her, leaning against the arm of the air, “I forgot, I need to take some money to school tomorrow, there’s a fundraiser in like two days and there’s gonna be games and stuff. We have to take money to buy tickets and vouchers.”

She smiled up at him, running her fingers through his damp hair, before she ran her hand up and down his small back, “what about 20 bucks?”

He looked down shyly, “can I have 30?”

She laughed quietly, “does this have anything to do with you know who?” He looked up at Dean, and then back to her, his lips tightly pressed together, and she smiled, winking at him, “I’ll give you 35.”

His face split in a massive smile and he threw his arms around her neck, and she laughed, hugging him tightly.

As he pulled away, he gripped her shoulders and looked into her eyes, “thanks Ellie, you are the best.” He hugged her one more time before he pulled away, hugging Dean, “goodnight Ellie, night Dean.”

“Goodnight dude,” Dean ruffled his hair as he groaned, pushing his older brothers hand away.

“You need me to come in Sam?”

He shook his head, “no thanks, Ellie. I’ll be fine.”

“Ok, sleep tight kiddo.”

She watched as he made his way down the corridor, and her heart squeezed a little painfully, knowing what he was avoiding when he turned slowly in he darkened hallway., his fingers wound together. “Love you, Ellie.” He whispered the words as if Dean wouldn’t hear, and if that didn’t make her love the kid more, nothing would.

“Love you too Sammy,” she whispered too, and she smiled as his shoulders went around his ears, a big smile spreading on his face. She turned to Dean, silencing him with one look as she got up and headed to the kitchen.

She looked back at Dean as he walked in, arms crossed with a playful smile on his lips, “and that?” He motioned over his shoulder with his head and she shrugged, making them both a plate of food.

“He’s the sweetest kid I know, and I’ve worked with a lot of kids.” She shrugged, “you want some wine?”

“Um, no,” he shook his head as if disgusted and instead grabbed one of his dad’s beers from the fridge while she poured herself a glass of wine, picking up her plate and heading outside into the cooler air. They settled next to each other on the porch swing, silent for only a few beats, “is he ok?”

She looked up at him, “who, Sammy?” He nodded, “yeah, he’s fine.” She smiled, “he just, I know it must have been hell to lose your mom, I know what that feels like, and I know it messes with him to not remember her, to not know what having a mother is like.” She shrugged, playing with her food while she spoke, “with kids in general, you have to teach them that feelings are ok, and voicing those feelings are also ok, and I do love the little guy, I spend almost every day with him.”

“And who is you know who?”

She looked up, grateful he wasn’t going to rib Sam for what he had said, and also knew this was a subtle way to change the topic. “If you say anything to him, Dean Winchester, I will personally mangle you up so bad, you hear me?” He laughed, and lifted his hands in mock surrender, making her laugh, “you know who is a girl at school, Jess, and she is the prettiest little thing. Blond pigtails, big brown eyes. Sammy is going to marry her one day.”

Dean scoffed, “you think so?”

“Hey, I’m just the messenger, those are Sammy’s words.”

He went quiet, and looked at her with a deep breath, “I feel like I don’t know anything that has been going on.”

She smiled sympathetically, “I think, all things considered, that’s normal.”

He shrugged, looking at his food now, “it’s only college, and I’m not even that far away.”

She laughed, and when he looked up, she laughed again, before putting her hand on his arm, “Dean, you would have been on the bus for over 24 hours, that’s a hell of a long distance.”

“Yeah, but the bus stops all the time. That adds unnecessary time to an already long trip.”

She nodded, “yeah, still a long distance without the stops though.” She shrugged, “don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Are you studying?”

She looked up and smiled, “I am.” He waited a moment before moving his hand so she’d continue. “I’m studying through a distance university, I couldn’t sit in a room all day, I’d lose my mind. I’m studying child care and social work.”

He made a noise of surprise, “wow, is that how my dad found you?”

She shrugged, shaking her head, “he posted a flier at the local library, and I just happened to see it.”

“Ok.” She nudged him, making his look from her elbow to her eyes, “yes?”

“You now tell me what you are studying.”

He scoffed, and shook his head, grabbing his beer and taking a mouthful, “it’s nothing exciting.”

“And you think social work is?” He looked at her, taking in her wide eyes, “it’s not, Dean,” she said with a giggle, “but that’s ok because one day I won’t be studying anymore.”

“Fine, you have a point,” he conceded begrudgingly, “I’m studying computer engineering, I want to design guns.”

Her laugh startled him, and he looked over, almost pissed off at her laughter. “Like father like son, huh?”

His anger dissipated as quick as it came, “what? No,” he stammered, “my dad, he’s not-”

“Smooth, Winchester,” she winked at him.

He shook his head and rubbed his face, before looking inside to check that Sam wasn’t there before he turned to look at her, “how do you know?”

She shrugged, “I have been in his room you know.”

He drew his lip up in apparent disgust, and she slapped his arm, silently reveling in how loud it was. He rubbed at it, “jesus, what the hell?”

“I said I have been in his room, Dean, that’s it. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

He raised his brow and she raised her hand, threatening him silently until he relaxed his features, “please, Elora, tell me how you are aware of the guns in my father's room.” He spoke in a monotone, and she sucked her teeth, rolling her eyes.

“I have worked here for 6 months. I have a key to his room, on the off chance that he needs anything sending to him.”

He frowned, “what do you mean?”

“Well, I had to have a locksmith come in, about 5 months ago, to unlock the door and then stop him from actually _opening_ it, all on strict instruction from your father, and then once the house was empty I had to look for a very specific gun, which is way more difficult than it should be, let me tell you, and then read off some number from the side.” She shrugged, grabbing for her wine. Dean stood, taking his and her plate to the kitchen before he returned with a fresh beer and the bottle of wine, filling her glass.

Dean laughed, “how did you convince him to not open it?”

She groaned, “I might have said I had left certain, uh, _personal items,_ out.”

He took in her red cheeks and smirked, that confession leading him down a whole different rabbit hole that he had to pull himself out of quickly. “So do you know what my dad does?”

She nodded, “I’m not gonna tell you though.”

“What? Why not?”

“What if you don’t know, and I tell you?”

“Fine, what if I know, and you don’t, and I tell _you?”_

They stared at each other, neither wanting to give in, and she slowly raised her glass to her lips, smiling when his eyes dipped to look at her lips around the edge of the glass.

“Looks like neither of us are talking, so what about you tell me why you are home?”

He looked back at her eyes, eyes narrowed, “semester break, what else?”

She nodded, “oh right. I forget about that sometimes.” His brows raised in disbelief, “yeah, with distance uni, I can’t say I know when break is.”

“Are you serious?”

She nodded, “I always know when my next assignment is due, so I just kind of work all year, and then once exams are over, then I know I’m done,” she nodded once, “until the next year.”

“Well that is fucking sad, Elle, let me tell you.”

She tried to hide her smile but it didn’t work, “what can I say?” She lifted her hands in a shrug, “I live to disappoint.”

Her phone rang suddenly, and she jumped, answering when she saw the name, “hi John.”

Dean sat back and watched her as she nodded to whatever his dad was saying, adding short ‘yes sirs’ and ‘no sirs’, and probably a ‘three bags full sir’, but he stopped paying attention to her words, and instead studied the shape of her face, the way she pulled her lip into her mouth when she was listening, the lazy finger winding in her long brown hair. He was still staring when she turned to him, wide eyes, and he frowned. “Yes sir, I’m sure I’ll be able to find it.” He must have hung up, because she pulled the phone away to look at the blank screen, before her eyes darted to his, “Dean please help me, he needs me to find something.”

He nodded, and got up, locking the back door behind them as she went to her room, returning with a key. He followed her down the hallway, and then frowned when she stopped outside of Sam’s room. Opening the door quietly, she padded inside, looking over Sam as she watched his eyes move in his dream. She walked out quietly, pulling the door shut before smiling up at Dean and continued to the end of the hallway, and quickly unlocked the room, stepping inside and locking behind Dean once he came in too.

“So what does he need?”

“The ‘Holland and Holland Royal’?” She looked so confused and he smiled, knowing exactly what and where the gun was. He went to the wardrobe, shuffling the clothes along the rail before opening the hidden hatch, and reached in, pulling out a long, sleek black case and handed it to her. “There you go.”

“How the ever loving _fuck_ did you do that?”

The fact that she mouthed the curse made him smile, and he shrugged, going to sit on the bed, “I was raised a little differently from Sammy, I know every gun that has ever passed through this house.”

“Good god,” she muttered as she dumped the case next to him, and unclipped the box, opening it up with wide eyes, “holy crap it’s so pretty,” she said, her fingers grazing the engraving along the side.

He gave her a few moments to look at it before he spoke, “what did he need?”

“Oh yeah,” she pulled her fingers away and grabbed her phone, dialing John who answered quickly.

“Hi sir,” she giggled at whatever he said, “yeah I really didn’t take long this time, did I?” She looked over at Dean with a smile, “it’s the prettiest gun I’ve ever seen, so that kind of made it stand out. It does say Royal on the box, so it has to be right,” Dean knew she was trying to make it seem like she had found it by accident, and shook his head. “Sure,” she ran back to the wardrobe, grabbing a pair of white cotton gloves and pulling one on quickly, before picking the gun up with that hand and looking at the top with a frown, “ok, it says ‘Model De Luxe’ on top.” She flipped it, “underneath, uh, there’s a small notch, and then the date ‘1894’.” She smiled at whatever he said, “thank you sir.” She dropped the phone, and carefully placed the gun back into the cut-out slot in the case, “thanks Dean.” She looked up at him shyly, “he was very impressed that I found it so quickly. Thank you.”

He laughed and opened the hatch so she could put it back, “no problem. Did he say what was happening?”

She eyed him suspiciously before she sighed, “I’m not gonna tip-toe the entire time you are here, so one, I know he sells antique guns, along with newer, uh,” she hesitated, “regulated guns. Two, he said he might have a buyer. My quick response also might guarantee it’s purchase.”

He laughed, “he sells some guns illegally, yes. Also, congrats on helping him with the sale,” He winked at her and she laughed.

She nodded, “why thank you, I am quite proud of my awesome sleuthing skills. Anyway, I have an affidavit that says I wasn’t involved in any of this, aware of only the guns, not how he got them.”

Dean frowned, “do you actually know where he gets them?”

She scoffed, leading them out the room and locking the door, “no, not even in the slightest, but it’s hard to not imagine that something _illegal_ ,” she mouthed the word again, “is happening when you are looking for a sawn-off Browning A-5 shotgun and stumble across a literal rocket.”

He laughed, “that would have been a missile, but good try sweetheart.”

She curtseyed and he laughed again, going quiet when she peeked in on Sam again, smiling when she saw he was still asleep.

The went and sat outside again, wine and beer in hand, and she closed her eyes with a smile.

“What?”

She didn’t open her eyes but smiled wider, “enjoying this evening, that’s all.”

He smiled at her while she wasn’t looking, and nodded to himself, but kept silent.

“So, Dean,” she eventually turned to him, “when you finish next year, where will you go?”

“How do you know I finish next year?”

She looked at him funny, “you realize your brother idolizes you, right? Dean, I probably know more about you than you know about yourself.”

He shook his head with a smile, “Sammy talks about me?”

She nodded, “all the time.”

He thought about that for a little, before he looked up at her, “I’m gonna move closer to home again, there’s a military base not far from here, I’d like to try work there if possible. Then I’ll be here for Sammy a lot more.”

She smiled at him, “he’d like that. I’m sure your dad would like that.”

They sat in silence for a little longer, before she looked at the time and groaned, “it’s almost midnight.”

He chuckled, and she looked at him questioningly, “you sound like you _are_ 48, you know that?”

She shrugged, “I look after a kid all day, and I study in between. I can get tired and want a decent night sleep.”

He nodded, “fair enough.” She hesitated to get up, and he frowned at her, “what’s wrong?”

“I feel bad that your room is kind of my room now.”

He shrugged, “it’s not a big deal.”

“I really don’t mind taking-”

“You aren’t sleeping on the couch, Elle, so don’t even think about it.”

She pursed her lips, staring at him, before she sighed and nodded, standing up, “ok Dean, good night.”

“Good night Elle, it was good to meet you.”

She smiled at him from the door, her hand around the wood frame, “likewise.”

She headed inside and went up the stairs to grab her PJs before she went down the hall to the bathroom, starting up the shower. Climbing in, she almost groaned at the hot water on her back, and stood there for a minute, just soaking up the heat. It wasn’t so cold outside that she had felt uncomfortable, but now being under the warm spray, she realized how chilly she had been. She finished up quickly, sure that Dean would need a shower, and dressed quickly too before she padded out to the lounge. She was about to call out to him when she saw his feet sticking off the edge of the couch. She frowned and moved closer, stifling a laugh as she saw he was asleep. She grabbed the afghan from the back of the couch and draped it over him as he slept, and went to her room quietly, leaving the door ajar in case Sammy woke up after a nightmare, as he had done a couple times already. She fell asleep quickly, with thoughts of green eyes and wide shoulders invading her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke up, she felt like she had been hit by a bus and wished she could sleep in a little more. She groaned as she sat up, turning off her alarm and rubbing her eyes. She got up, and walked to Sam’s room, knocking as she entered, “morning Sammy,” she looked at the empty bed and frowned. “Sam?” She called out louder, heading down the stairs.

“I’m in the kitchen Ellie,” he yelled back and she smiled as she saw Dean was making breakfast.

“Well good morning Dean, hey Sam.” She grabbed the coffee that Dean had started and poured a cup, groaning when she took a sip, “god you make good coffee, Dean.”

He laughed, “thanks, I’ve had enough practice.”

She shrugged as she sat next to Sam, “so have I, yet mine never tastes like this.”

“Ellie, will you still give me 35 bucks?”

She nodded and stood, pulling out 35 from her purse and handing it to him, “don’t lose it, Sammy.”

“I won’t,” he said as he ran off, going to get dressed now that he had finished his-

“Pancake?”

The plate was suddenly floating in front of her face and she smiled, “thank you,” she took it and grabbed a fork, taking a bit. “Mmm, this is good,” she mumbled and he smiled.

“Mom’s recipe. Figured after you were up so late with me, I’d help with breakfast.”

She chuckled, swallowing, “I usually get him to make himself cereal, so you might have started something here.”

He shrugged, putting his own plate next to hers and sitting on the next stool, “I don’t mind, I barely see him. I don’t mind getting up to make him pancakes before school. Which reminds me,” he was frowning as he looked at her, “why did you give him money from your purse? Didn’t dad leave any?”

She shook her head, “Unless it’s more expensive, like when Sammy needed new winter coats and shoes, then I just told him how much I’d need, otherwise I just send him a list of things I paid for at the end of every week, then he transfers the money across. It works for us, then I don’t need him to pre-pay me for things we might not know about until the night before.”

“Case in point?” He nodded back to where Sam had walked, and she followed the movement to see the stairs.

She laughed as she made eye contact with him again, “case in point.”

She dressed quickly after eating and left in her car to drop Sam off at school, letting Dean have the house (and the shower) to himself while she was out. She came back, thinking he’d be done, but she could hear the water running as she got closer to the bathroom and she knocked on the door.

“Uh, I’m in here Elle!”

She sniggered, “I didn’t think someone had broken in just for a shower, Dean. Just wanted you to know I’m back.” She didn’t wait for a response, and walked away to the dining room, pulling her books back in front of her and sighed. She rubbed her eyes and stood up, putting the coffee machine back on, deciding that it would probably help her get through some work.

“So, what are your plans for today?”

She turned to see Dean behind her, and that he was holding his shirt rather than wearing it. She tore her eyes from his muscled torso, which was much harder than it should have been, “uh, um,” she swallowed, shaking her head a little, “coffee and uni work?”

He pulled a face, “it’s semester break Elle. No.”

He walked towards her, and stood directly in front of her, inches away from her, before he reached out a hand and stretched behind her, switching off the machine. She forced her eyes to stay trained on his, and he smiled, “I think we go out, and I’ll take you for a cup of coffee at some point?”

He waited for her to answer, and it took her a few heartbeats to realize that she had to do just that. “Yes, yes, that sounds great. I’ll just,” she scooted passed him and all but ran to her room, closing the door and leaning her forehead on it. “God dammit,” she whispered to herself, trying to get the image of his chiseled body out of her mind, but it seemed to have been burned behind her eyelids, and every time she closed her eyes she was up close and personal with his flesh. She shook her head and pushed off the door, changing from her slacks to a pretty dress, which sat a few modest inches above her knees, and grabbed her favourite black sandals on the way out, and smiled at Dean where he was sitting on the couch, now with his shirt on, both thankfully and regretfully.

“So, where are we going?” She sat next to him as she put her shoes on, and missed the way he looked at her.

“Anywhere. It’s break, you need one, and Sam is out for the day.”

She looked up, “you know I need to be able to fetch him, right?”

He nodded, “I’m not going to get you drunk.”

She laughed and smacked his arm, doing up her other shoe, “I meant that I can’t be gone all day, I will eventually need to be back in time to get him.”

“And we will, if you ever get your damn shoes on, woman.”

“Oh don’t you woman me,” she laughed as she finally finished, turning to look at him, “besides, how long does it take you to shower?”

He reclined a little, smirking at her, “I didn’t have anywhere to be when you knocked on the door.”

She couldn’t find an argument there, so conceded and stood up. He followed suit, standing close to her, and she gulped as she looked up, melting inside as she was literally up close and personal with much taller he was.

“Wow, are you finally ready sweetheart?”

She pushed his shoulder and led him to the door, grabbing her bag and heading outside to his black car. She got in, and Dean turned to Elora, who stared back with her brow raised.

“So, serious question.”

She schooled her features into a one of mock seriousness, “yes?”

“Amusement park.”

She smiled, sitting up straight, “but the closest one-”

“The closest one is about an hour away. Also happens to be the best one within 10 hours, so if you’re up to it?”

She nodded, biting her lip and he took that as yes, and dragged his eyes from her mouth and had them on the high way in no time.

“So, Elora,” he said her name in his faux-posh voice, making her snigger, “when was the last date you were on?”

She looked at him, her mouth open for a moment, “um, about 3 years ago?”

He looked over suddenly, and she laughed, feeling ridiculously self-conscious.

“Yeah, it’s been a while. Not exactly a fun person.”

He shook his head, his eyes on the road, “I don’t believe that, not even in the slightest.” He saw her cross her arms from the corner of his eye.

“Really? And how do you figure?”

He flashed her a dirty smile before focusing on the road again, “I think you haven’t had the right person to bring out that fun side in you yet.”

“Oh really, and you think you might be that guy?”

He shrugged, “only if this was a date.”

She nodded, seriously, “oh but of course.”

They sat in silence, both wanting the other to make the first move, but neither ended up pulling it off before he had them parked. He looked over with a smile, “ready to have fun?”

“Hell yes, pop the boot, because I’m leaving all my stuff in the car.”

He nodded, “that’s a good sign.”

She got out the car, smiling at him a little confused, “what is?”

He opened the boot for her, and when she dropped her bag in, she looked up, their faces inches apart, “I figure if you think you should leave your stuff in my car, it probably means we are going home together.”

She took a small step forward, her breasts slightly touching his chest, “Dean, we are definitely going home together.” She stood on her toes, moving her lips to his ear, “I need to fetch your brother.”

She giggled as she walked off, and he shook his head, his smile wide and free as he thought about all the shit she was bound to put him through, and happily followed her to the ticket booth.

“Where first?”

She smiled up at him, “how about we do a calculated move?”

He raised his brow, urging her to continue.

“You get me really high first, and then get me wet.”

His mind blanked for a moment before he could smile, and grabbed her hand, “oh sweetheart, you are going down.”

She shrugged, “depends on how this ‘not date’ goes I guess.” She pulled him along, his mind reeling as he tried to keep up, before he steered her in a different direction, and headed for the meanest, fastest ride he knew was here, her glittering eyes urging him on when he wondered if it was ok. They were soon strapped in next to each other, their forearms brushing as they both grabbed the metal bars of their lock-in chairs, and if they stretched, they could make excited eye contact.

“Elle?”

She hummed as she looked at him.

“Let's make a bet, the first to scream has to do a dare.”

“You are so on Winchester.”

He smiled, wiggling his brows at her as she laughed, which died quickly as the coaster started moving backward.

“Why are we going backward?” She yelled at him, the wind loud in her ears.

“You’ll see.”

She was sure she was fucked.

She knew she was fucked when the coaster suddenly flung forward, and they left the ground, nothing but open sky ahead of her before they fell backward, her screams echoing through the tunnel before they were hurtled forward again, faster this time, higher, and she was sure she had never been so happy and so shit-scared at the same time in her entire life.

She got off, her legs shaky, and the massive smile on her face was now a permanent fixture.

“You lose, Elora.”

She bumped him with her shoulder, “I don’t know, I’m fairly sure I’ve never felt so alive after that.”

He pulled her to a stop, “you still have to do a dare.”

She chewed her cheek and nodded once.

“Elora, I dare you to let me kiss you.”

She let her lips fall open slightly, a small smile on her lips as she stared up at him. “Ok,” she whispered, and he moved closer, his hands moving to cup her face. His lips were grazing hers when he stopped for a second, his tongue running along her lips before he pressed his lips to hers, and she moaned. She wound her fingers in his shirt, and his tongue was running along her lips again, demanding access. She opened her mouth, his tongue immediately dancing with hers, and she shuddered, her mind cloudly as she lost herself in this almost stranger, before he pulled away, leaving her with parted lips and closed eyes, and a sweet smile he’d give anything to see again.

He moved to whisper in her ear, lips grazing her skin, “ready for me to make you wet?”

Her eyes shot open as she pulled away, her surprised laugh almost choking her as he motioned over his shoulder to the best water slide, “it was your stipulation, not mine.” She laughed, and smacked his arm before she wound her arm into his and nodded up at him.

“Make me wet, Dean. You got me high, let’s see what you make of this one.”

He took that as a challenge and smirked at her, happy when he saw that they were the only ones waiting for this ride, and they’d have the carriage to themselves. They locked themselves in, and put his arm around her, deliberately keeping his eyes ahead of them when she looked up at him. They were pushed into the current, and they started their slow ascend. He turned to her, no other eyes on them now. She opened her mouth to ask him if he was ok when he placed his hand on her knee, stroking his thumb beneath the hem of her dress, his lips attacking hers when she moaned quietly. He moved his hand further up, trailing along her inner thigh until he felt the edge of her panties, and ran his finger just under them; not enough to get them in trouble, but more than enough for him to get a reaction. She spread her legs a little, fighting the limited space in the carriage, before he pulled away, kissing her once more, quickly, before they went down the final descent, and got the complementary face full of water. She climbed out, laughing a little giddily, and she bit her lip when he looked at her expectantly.

“What do you want, Winchester?”

He moved closer to her, “did I win?”

She pulled away to look at him, “how would I know if you won?” She asked innocently, her smile sweet and curious. She was playing him, playing for more time, and she wanted to see just how far he’d take it.

He ducked his head, his lips kissing up her neck as she shivered, before he whispered, “did I get you wet?”

She moaned, and pulled away again, grabbing his hand and pressing the back of it to her boob, “I did get wet on that ride, can’t you feel?” She smirked as she dropped his hand and laughed, walking away, not knowing she had told him everything he needed to know.

He caught up to her, winding his arm around her waist and pulled her to a stop, where she turned in his arm, placing her hands on his chest, feeling the muscles bunch under his shirt, and lightly scratched her nails down his chest, smiling when she grazed his nipples and he hissed, his arm tightening around her waist.

“That’s not fair,” he smirked at her, pulling her closer so he could place a hand on her tit without drawing too much attention, and rolled her nipple between his fingers, her lace bra creating more friction and she bit her lip, her eyes locked onto his as he pulled his hand away with a wink.

“Even?”

He laughed and pulled her to his side, his arm still around her waist, practically growling at any man who looked at her, “yeah, even. For now,” he added with another wink and she laughed, winding her own arm around him.

“Can I interest you in a burger?”

She nodded, “hell yes, I’ve been eating healthy crap for too long.”

He shook his head with a fond smile, “then I’ll get you a milkshake too.”

She smiled up at him, and he stared at her lips, before slowly pressing his own to hers, quick and soft, and she was smiling that sweet little smile when he pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3

In hindsight, getting so caught up with one another over lunch had been a bad, _bad_ idea, when she realized they had half an hour to get to Sam’s school, which was an hour away. Dean raced them back, his jaw set in a steeled determination, and to her surprise (and slight horror) they made the trip in just under 45 minutes, still pulling up to a sour-faced Sam.

“Where were you?” He grumbled as he threw his stuff in the back and got in, without so much as a hello or hug.

“I’m so sorry Sammy, we-”

“We had to go shopping for your birthday present and we took too long.”

She watched the smile erupt on his face, despite his efforts to remain angry, “really?”

She stole a glance at Dean, and nodded, “yeah, I didn’t want to tell you though,” she smacked at Dean’s shoulder and he laughed.

“Sorry dude, it won’t happen again.”

He nodded, “ok well I was playing with Jack today and-”

His voice drowned out as she looked at Dean, who winked at her and drove them home. She was shocked at herself, at just how quickly she was falling for this man and found that there wasn’t even one piece of her that wasn’t excited to see where this could lead. Sure, it might be awkward as all hell if they ended things on a bad note, but he was studying for another year and a half, who’s to say she would still be with Sam by then? She lost herself in this loop, jumping when Dean poked her in the ribs, “what?”

He nodded to the house, and she pulled a face at him, climbing out quickly and following Sam in, “you start your homework, ok?”

He nodded, quietly getting his things out and settling down. She went into the kitchen, starting up the coffee machine and grabbing a mug.

“So,” his voice was suddenly in her ear and she jumped again, spinning around to look at him.

“You frightened the crap out of me Dean,” she massaged her chest as if to calm her racing heart.

“I have a question for you.”

She raised her brow, “oh really?”

He hummed, moving a little closer to her, “when do I get to find out how wet I can really make you?”

She laughed and went to smack his arm, but he grabbed for her hand, and pulled it to him, forcing her so close to him they were almost toe to toe, chest to chest, “oh sweetheart, I love it when girls wanna play rough.” She blushed and tried to push him away with her free hand, but he grabbed that too, and took a step towards her, making her move back until her back hit the wall and he held her hands tight against it. She wriggled against the pressure but loved every millimeter of her body where he was touching her, which wasn’t all that much. “Careful, or I might get the wrong impression,” he whispered, his lips ghosting hers as he spoke. She swallowed again, her head against the wall as she watched him move closer to her, almost as if in slow motion. He moved one leg between hers, and she moved her feet slightly further apart without thinking about it, and his lips finally, _finally,_ connected with her neck and she moaned, a shiver running up and down her spine ferociously, and she turned her head so he could access more of her neck. He put both her wrists in one of his hands, and the other moved slowly down her arm, her skin tingling as he passed over it lightly, and he ran it down her side, stopping at her hip where he dug his fingers in, pulling her forward a bit until she was in full contact with his hard dick.

“Oh fuck, Dean,” she moaned, moving her head towards him, her lips seeking him of their own volition. His lips were hard against hers, desperate and needy, and she could do nothing but let him take, let him dominate her mouth, his tongue darting across hers and she shivered, desperate for the air that she gulped down when he released her mouth. His lips connected with her neck again, and her knees trembled when he licked the soft spot beneath her ear. He thrust his hips forward, her ass hitting the wall and she groaned at the feeling of his cock rubbing torturously against her, her clit sending pulses of the promise of white-hot pleasure across her body every time he moved even slightly against it.

“Ellie?” She pushed Dean away quickly, her face heating up.

“Yeah?” She called out to the dining room, thankful he hadn’t walked in and seen them.

“Is dad coming back today?”

She walked out, having calmed a little, and smiled at him, “I think he’s coming tomorrow, it’s a little late now.” She saw his face fall, “he might come home tonight, we’ll have to see.”

He shrugged, “I guess, that just means you’ll go home tonight.”

She hid her smile, “you don’t want me to go home?”

He shook head, his big eyes turning to her, “it’s more fun with you here.”

She reached out to tousle his hair, “I am pretty awesome, aren’t I.”

He sniggered and continued with his homework, and she turned to see Dean beckoning her to the kitchen again, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. She sauntered up to him with a smirk, “what do you want, Winchester?”

He smiled at her, “what time does he go to bed?”

She looked over to Sam and laughed, “not for a good few hours, why?”

He shrugged, “we should watch a movie tonight. Netflix and chill.”

She slapped his arm again, before winding her fingers around his bicep as much as she could, smiling when he flexed.

“I think I can agree to a movie.” She walked off, getting steak rolls ready for dinner, with Dean behind Sam, practically yelling his homework answers and rushing him off for an early bath. Elora laughed, “Sam, sit down, ignore your brother.”

Sam pulled his tongue at Dean who gave Elle a look that had her shivering, smirking at him. They ate quickly, and Sam went off to bath with no delay. As soon as he was out of sight, both Dean and Elle moved at the same time; he tried to throw himself over her, and she stood up, preempting his attack and laughed at him, “better luck next time Dean.”

He shot his hands out, grabbing her hips and pulled her closer, making her yelp and grab his shoulders for support. He looked up at her, his fingers gathering her dress until his hands were on her ass, and her breath stuttered, “do you not want any of this?”

She shook her head, swallowing, “I want you,” she whispered, his green eyes darkening at her words. He pulled her a step closer, and she was suddenly only aware of his face being inches from her pussy, her dress, and panties the only things between them. He pulled her dress up, his eyes never leaving hers, and he grazed the edge of her panties, his finger trailing along her smooth lip as she groaned, her fingers tightening in his shirt. He swiftly pulled her panties aside, and licked between her folds, flicking across her clit a few times before he let her go and stood up. His lips were inches from hers, her panting breaths the only noise as he smirked.

“You know what, I think I’m still hungry, I might need a snack later.”

She nodded, “I’m sure I’ll find you something to eat.”

He pressed his lips against hers before he walked away, “I’m going to get changed. Feel free to get into something a little more comfortable.” He winked at her as he rifled through his bag, striding to the spare bathroom and shutting the door. She took a deep breath, and shook her head, heading to her room to grab something she wouldn’t mind him seeing. Or seeing on the floor. She didn’t have a lot, on account of the fact she lived with a 9-year-old, before inspiration hit and she smirked to herself, grabbing what she needed and changing.

She went out, and Sam was chattering to Dean, who took in her long winter gown and frowned.

She ignored him and lifted her brow, “hey Sammy, it’s bedtime.”

“Yeah, I know Ellie, but I wanted to say good night.” He came over, gave her a hug and waved at Dean, “love you, Ellie, love you, Dean.”

“Love you too kiddo,” she wiggled her fingers at him, “sleep tight!” He closed his door and she turned to Dean, who had his arms crossed.

“When I said get changed into something more comfortable, I wasn’t thinking an old woman robe.”

She smirked, playing with the belt, before she untied it, and opened the gown. “I assumed this was what you meant, but I couldn’t walk out naked, could I?” She used a finger to beckon him to her room, and she locked the door behind them, his hand immediately pulling the gown off and throwing it across the room, neither caring when it pushed her stationery off the desk. He turned her away from him, pushed her shoulders, forcing her upper half against the door, and tapped her legs to spread them, getting onto his knees behind her and devouring her wet pussy.

“Fuck Dean,” she moaned, one hand moving to grab his head, his tongue fucking into her as his fingers came up to rub her clit. She gasped at the sudden feeling, before he pulled away, standing up and turning her, his tongue licking into her mouth as she pulled him closer by his shoulders, one leg lifting around his waist to pull his hips towards her.

“Fuck,” she moaned into his mouth, “I need you Dean, please fuck me.”

He pulled away, looking at her as he thrust against her, her head rolling back, a quiet moan escaping her lips.

He picked her up, her legs wrapping tightly around his hips and he gently laid her on the bed. “I have other plans for you,” he murmured, his lips against her neck as he kissed his way down her hot body, sucking a nipple into his mouth and twisting the other, her fingers tight in the bed sheet. He swapped his lips to her other nipple, biting it and smiling when she gasped. “You’re gonna come all over my tongue before I fuck you,” she moaned at his words, her legs spreading as she gyrated her hips, desperate for him to touch her. He moved lower, running his tongue between her tits, down her stomach, and over her smooth mound, before he licked another thick stripe up her wet pussy, her back arching off the bed.

“Jesus fuck, Dean please, lick me,” she begged, her fingers pulling and rolling her nipples as she looked at his face between her legs. She struggled to keep her eyes open when he licked her again, his lips never leaving her pussy, his tongue flicking her clit. He pulled away, and spread her pussy lips, licking at her hole as it fluttered around the tip of his tongue.

“Fuck, you taste like a fucking dream,” he licked her clit again, and she lifted her knees closer to her chest, spreading her legs as much as she could.

“You feel so good on my pussy-fuck-” she groaned as he sucked her clit, before lapping at it again, his eyes never leaving her face. He spread her lips more, his thumbs inside her hole as he opened her up slightly, licking her walls before he flicked her clit again, his thumbs fucking into her slowly, pulling her open.

“Fuck, fuck,” she panted, “I’m gonna come, Dean, please, don’t stop,” she begged, her face red and her chest heaving as he licked her clit harder, sucking it again and dragged her into her orgasm, her legs closing around his head as she came with a quiet moan, his hips bucking against his mouth. He licked up her sweet juices, his tongue dipping into her wet cunt before he moved up her body and rubbed the tip of his cock against her clit, smiling as she twitched, her legs falling open more, “oh god yes,” she moaned, her eyes shut.

“Want my cock baby?”

She nodded, finally looking at him, and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him into her, pulling a groan from Dean, “fuck baby you are so tight,” he moved his hips in a circle, her tight heat gripping him so well he didn’t think he could last long. He pulled back, fingers pulling at her nipples as he stared at her pussy, shiny wet, taking his thick cock so well. He pulled out to the tip before he rammed back into her, her moan loud and made them both still, eyes trained on the door, ears straining for any sound from Sam. When Dean was sure she hadn’t woken Sam he looked down at her with a smirk, “can’t control yourself on my dick, can you sweetheart?”

She shook her head, moving her hips to get him to move, and he did, ramming into her again, her hand over her mouth barely concealing her moan, and he didn’t stop, fucking her into the mattress, her legs trembling as he hit her g spot until she clamped down, coming, and he grunted against the extra pressure on his dick, coming with a moan, fucking her slowly as he sat up, watching his cum ooze from around his cock before he pulled out, watching her pussy clench, his cum slipping down to her ass. He slowly pushed his finger into her pussy, pulling it out and swirling it in the cum that had oozed out of her, and offered her his fingers, which she sucked down with a moan. “You like it when I play with your pussy?”

She nodded, his finger still in her mouth, and he smirked, pulling it out, groaning at the line of spit that connected her lips to his finger, “fucking hell sweetheart,” he muttered as he pushed two fingers into her, feeling her walls clench around them as he rubbed her g spot, her moan long and drawn out. He ducked down, licking her clit while he finger fucked her, her hips bucking up at the sensitivity, before she came again, her hands grabbing his arm and head, pushing him away while he sniggered “sensitive baby?”

She moaned, nodding, her thighs rubbing together as she came down from her high, her eyes finally focussing on him, “jesus christ,” she moaned, breathless.

He chuckled, moving down to kiss her, “just call me Dean, that’ll do.”

She giggled, kissing him, “I hope you know this wasn’t a date.”

He pulled away to look at her, a slight frown on his face as she shrugged, “I never fuck on the first date, and I sure as hell don’t get eaten out like that.”

He smirked, “fuck baby, let’s see what you can do while I eat you out. I’m gonna have my tongue in your pussy at every chance I get, what do you say?”

She stared at him, her pussy pulsing at his words as she nodded, “you’re on.”

They eventually convinced each other that he had to go to the couch again, in case Sam did wake up, as neither of them wanted to have the sex talk with him. She stood naked at the door as she watched him walk down the hallway, tweaking her nipple with a wink when he looked back to her before she shut the door and dived into bed, desperate for sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

She was up early the next morning, a sexy dream waking her, her hips thrusting against the mattress until her fingers reached to her pussy and rubbed her clit, almost making her come immediately. She pushed her face into her pillow, working over her clit until she came as quietly as she could, the quiet whine leaving her lips muffled by the pillow. She shuddered against her pillows, playing with her slick lips as she thought of the night before. She finally pushed up, grabbing a dress and pulling it on, foregoing underwear as she was so wet it would just be a waste. She walked out, smelling pancakes again and went to the kitchen, winking at Dean who smiled at her.

“Good morning Elora, sleep ok?”

She sat opposite him, hugging Sam while keeping eye contact with Dean, “yeah, I slept really well. Had a really good dream this morning, made waking up _really_ nice.”

His eyes went wide as he looked at her.

“What did you dream about?”

She looked at Sam’s expectant, innocent face and smiled, “I had a dream that I finished that damn assignment that’s been bugging me, and I think I know how to do it now.”

“That's awesome Ellie,” he hugged her, getting up and heading off to get dressed. She waited until he was in his room and stood up, walking to the other side of the counter to Dean.

She bent over the counter a little, looking at him over her shoulder and smiled at his curious expression. “I recall you saying something about eating me out at every chance you get?”

His eyes darted to her ass, and he lifted her dress, falling to his knees with a groan when he saw her naked ass and pussy, immediately licking up her post-orgasmic slick, his tongue stretching to lick her clit as she tried to keep her sounds down completely, rubbing her pussy against his mouth.

“Fuck Dean,” she whispered, and he stood up quickly, kissing her with her with his wet lips before he pulled away and headed to the bathroom, pawing at his hard dick as he stared at her. Her mouth watered at the image of him fucking his fist to the taste of her wet pussy, but the thought was interrupted when Sam came out of his room.

“Ready Ellie,” he smiled at her, grabbing his bag and headed for the car. She shared a look with Dean, and grabbed her car key, waiting until Sam was out of hearing.

“I’ll be 15 minutes if you can hold off because I want you to fuck me in the kitchen.” She left quickly, hearing only his groan and smiled evilly, knowing he’d be tortured until she came back. She listened to Sam on the way to school, telling her about what he wanted to buy Jess at the fund raiser today, all the things he couldn’t say in front of Dean, and before long he leaped from the car, yelling his byes as he caught up to his friends and headed inside. She shook her head, and turned the car around, breaking every speed limit to get home. She was so wet at the thought of Dean and grimaced a little when she got out fo the car, seeing the wet spot on her seat. She patted the back of her dress, and she had drenched it. She shook her head as she headed inside, finding Dean naked in the kitchen, slowly fisting his cock. She said nothing, dropping to her knees in front of him and swallowed him down, sucking her cheeks in as she pulled him out, smiling at the obscene pop. She licked at his slit, moaning at the taste of precum, and opened her mouth to take him in again when he dragged her to her feet, turning her against the counter and lifting her dress, smiling when he saw the wet patch, “fuck sweetheart, you wanted me this bad?”

She wiggled her ass, “yes, so get to it, I need your cock in me yesterday.” He groaned, slowly sliding his cock into her dripping wet cunt, holding her hips tight against him. She rested her cheek against the cool counter, her moan unchecked as he pulled out and fucked into her, the stretch an incredible painful pleasure. "Fuck Dean, you feel so good," her words morphed into a moan as he thrust into her harder, his fingers digging into her hips. A throat cleared, and she looked up, eyes wide as she saw John walking away from the kitchen door and Dean pulled out, her wetness dripping down her inner thigh.

“Fuck,” she whispered as his fingers touching her wet thighs before he pulled her up and turned her around, helping her pull her dress back down. She shrugged him off, her cheeks burning and shook her head.

“Hey dad,” Dean said weakly and cleared his own throat.

John snorted from where he was, in the dining room where he out of sight, “Dean, it’s good to see you. Would have preferred more clothes though. I’ll give you a minute. Elora, can you come help me please?”

She was blushing furiously and nodded, not trusting her voice. She patted her dress, wincing as she used it to dab at her dripping pussy, figuring it was better on her dress than on the floor and followed him to the hallway where he turned, “can I have the key?” She darted into her room, grabbing it and passing it to him quickly. He smiled, “Dean got here early, didn’t he?”

She nodded her lips between her teeth.

“That’s how you found the De Luxe so quickly?”

She sighed, her cheeks still red, she was still mortified but figured pretending it hadn’t happened was the best way forward, “yeah I wish I was better at finding them, but he said he knew about it all, and I figured he wants to make guns, why wouldn't he not know what they look like so it made sense at the time.” She was terrified he would be angry; the agreement was that only she goes in.

“Sam hasn’t been in, has he?”

She shook her hed quickly, making eye contact for the first time, “god no, I’d never let him in there.”

He nodded, “then it’s ok. Dean used to help me the way you help me now.”

She looked up at him with a small smile, “he knows a hell of a lot more than I do.”

John laughed and finally opened the door, nodding for her to come in with him. He left the door open, knowing Sam was at school. He moved his clothes, grabbed the box from the hatch and sat it on the bed, “Dean is a fast learner, he was always interested in guns. When I brought the first gun home, for safety, his mother had hated it, but Dean was enthralled by it.” He pulled the gun out and handed it to Elora, who frowned.

“Sir?”

“How much do you think it’s worth?”

She looked down at the gun, one hand moving to touch the delicate engraving again, “I honestly don’t know.”

“You are currently holding the equivalent of $350 000.”

She almost dropped the gun in her surprise and held it to her chest to stop it from falling.

“Dad, don’t frighten her.” She heard the laughter in his voice and didn’t have to look back to him to know he would be smirking at her.

“Nice that you could finally join us, Dean. I just wanted her to know how invaluable her help was last night. Had she not been so quick, the buyer might have lost interest.”

She looked back at the gun, “how is it so expensive?”

John’s hands were suddenly on the gun, turning to the notch underneath, just above the date stamp, “see this?” She nodded, “when you said there was a notch underneath, exactly where I had told him, he knew it was real.”

She looked up at him, “real?”

He nodded, “Buffalo Bill, a cowboy from the 1900s used this. He always notched the underside of his guns, so he’d know his gun in a pile if he was ever jumped.”

She looked down again, “it’s so hard to believe that a man, 100 years ago, had a gun like this. It looks more suited to a woman, it’s so pretty.” She missed John and Dean sharing a look.

“Have you ever fired a gun?”

She looked up at Dean and shook her head, “no.”

“Come on then,” John took the gun and placed it in its case, and grabbed a few more, passing them to Dean who was smirking from ear to ear.

“Where are we going?”

“You are going shooting today.”

She looked at Dean with wide eyes before looking at John, “really?”

He nodded, “I need to make sure the gun is 100% in working order, you might as well see what it’s like to fire it. Also, I won’t lie that I’m a little apprehensive about leaving you two alone after what I walked in on.”

She blushed furiously, stalking out of his room as Dean sniggered. Trust him to not be fazed by being caught with his cock buried in her.

Standing in the woods, with a gun in her hand, she had never felt more ridiculous, which seemed ridiculous in and of itself, considering she had been caught fucking in the older man's kitchen. She looked back at them both, “what if I miss?”

Dean sniggered and walked over to her, “if you miss, you miss.” He shrugged, “then you try again.” He turned, looking at his dad who was on the phone, probably with the client, and smirked at Elora, “if you hit any of them, I swear to fuck I’ll make you forget everything except my name.”

Her jaw snapped open, and John put the phone down, looking at her, “ready?”

She tried to school her features, but Dean’s smirk was embedded in her brain. “Yip, yeah, I’m so ready.” She turned to the bottles they had set up, and John moved closer, “see this here?” He pointed at a protruding ‘V’ at the top of the gun and she nodded, “and here?” He pointed at a little lump at the very end of the barrel, and she nodded again, “get these to line up, both eyes open, with any bottle, and shoot. Keep your knees loose, don’t stand too rigidly, and get ready for recoil.”

“Recoil?” She almost yelled at his retreating back, and he turned with a kind smile.

“The gun will move, don’t try control that.”

She looked at it like it was about to jump from her hand, and Dean cleared his throat. She looked up at him, and he winked, nodding at the bottles. She turned and tried to do as he said, firing off a shot and getting the fright of her life when the gun went off, the echo reverberating through her skull and chest.

“Ok, you had an eye closed, right?”

She smiled shyly at John, “oh, I forgot about that.”

John nodded, “try again.”

She turned back, gun raised, and shook her head, rolling her shoulders. She felt like because she knew how it felt to fire it, she would be able to do it properly. She lined up, and pulled the trigger, and missed again.

“OK, that time your elbows were too straight, loosen up a little.

She huffed, and did as told, trying to remember to keep her knees and elbows lose, both eyes open, and when she pulled the trigger, she actually thought she saw where the bullet went. It was still off. By quite a bit.

“Elle, loosen up, let the gun do the work, it’s designed to move, don’t try to stop it.”

She nodded, trying again, growing frustrated when she still missed.

“Elora-” His words were cut off when his phone rang, “I need to take this.” He stalked off into the trees, and Dean immediately moved closer to her, and put the safety on before all but dropping the gun to the floor.

“Dean, what-”

He turned her, pulling her back to his chest, and she felt his hardening dick by her lower back and ground against him.

“Can I help you loosen up?”

She scoffed, “and how exactly will you do that?”

He never answered, instead his hand darted beneath her dress and into her panties, and she bit her lip to stop her moans from escaping.

“I’m going to make you come, out here in the woods, with my fingers in your pussy,” he whispered in her ear and she nodded viciously, his finger circling her clit and she shut her eyes, the earth seeming to wobble beneath her. “You’re gonna come all over my fingers,” she moaned at his words, and she lifted a hand to cover her mouth, and he kept her tight against his body with a hand to her stomach, “you’re gonna come all over my fingers and then later I’m going to make you come on my tongue, and then on my cock-” She bit her lips, her orgasm so close, and he moved his lips even closer to her ear, “I’m going to take you home, get you naked, spread out on my bed, get my tongue all over this tight pussy-” She cried out, her eyes shut tight as she came, relying on him to keep her standing as she writhed in his arms, her pussy clenching around nothing, her clit pulsing in time with her accelerated heartbeat. He let her go way too fast for her liking, and the gun was soon in her hand.

“Everything ok Elle?”

She looked over to John, and managed a weak nod, before she kept her eyes from Dean, terrified one look would give them away, and raised the gun. She lined up, didn’t have to think of relaxing her body as she was on jelly legs already, and pulled the trigger. A strange, unexplained noise erupted, followed by Dean’s whoops, and John’s congratulations. She looked up, gun lowered, and saw the missing bottle, shards of glass littering the floor. “I did that?” She turned to Dean, who nodded and smiled, winking.

“Yes, and the gun works perfectly. Let me have a few shots,” she passed the gun to John, who lifted it and shot off 3 rounds, all finding a bottle, and she tried to not feel let down that she wasn’t as good as him, before she felt Dean’s lips at her ear.

“You want me to eat you out that bad, huh?”

She turned to look at him, her lip between her teeth, and moved closer so her lips were at his ear, “just wait until I have your cock down my throat.” She winked at him, laughing at his expression and headed over to John when he motioned for her.

“Right, now try this one. This is more a ladies gun, smaller, it’s not a shotgun, obviously, which makes it a hell of a lot easier to shoot.”She nodded, and took her place, lining up, and missed the first two shots, but got the third, smiling broadly and in shock at John, “See? Much easier?”

She nodded, “so much, oh my god this is fun,” she giggled, passing the gun back to John, who packed up and turned to Dean.

“I need to head off now.”

Dean frowned, “you aren’t staying to see Sammy?”

“No, I’ll see him tomorrow, or the day after. Just,” he looked pointedly between them both, “behave in front of him. And preferably keep that shit in your room.”

Dean smirked at her, waggling his eyebrows and she wished the ground would swallow her whole.

Dean watched as his dad got into his own car and sped off in a dramatic upsweep of autumn leaves, leaving Dean leaning against the Impala, arms crossed as he watched Elle.

“What?” She felt her cheeks heating and moved a hand to smooth her hair. He pushed off the car, and sauntered over to her, tucking a stray tendril behind her ear.

“So, when do you fetch Sammy?”

Her eyes went wide and she pushed past him to the car, digging in her bag for her phone, and exhaled quickly when she saw she still had an hour and a half before he came out of class. “Jesus Dean, you scared the crap out of me,” she dropped her phone and stood up, yelping when he bent her over again, her hands moving to steady herself on the seat.

“You wanna know what I want?” She nodded, turning to look over her shoulder at him. He trailed his fingers up the backs of her thighs, where her dress had ridden up and continued moving up until she felt the wind against her ass and moaned, shutting her eyes quickly. “I want to hear how you can make this wood echo.” She moaned again, biting her bottom lip and smiling a little. He lightly trailed his fingers over her ass cheeks, dipping under the lace a little, before moving back, never touching her in one spot for too long. She wiggled her ass a little, exhaling with a shiver as he moved his fingers so he wouldn’t graze her where he knew she was trying to reroute his touch. He pushed the dress up further, over her shoulders and she pulled it all the way off, and he held back a groan when he saw she had no bra on. He leaned forward quickly, covering her back as his fingers found her nipples as if he had done this a million times, and pinched them gently, smiling at the loud moan she released.

“Mmmm almost baby, gonna have to be louder than that though,” he whispered hoarsely into her ear and she moved her ass against his cock. He chuckled, lifting off her and pulling her up. He moved her a few steps away from the car and smiled when she moved her hands to her tits, not to cover them but to pull and twist her nipples. “I think you need to lose the panties.”

She bit her lip, her eyes shutting as she moaned, and opened them with a smirk. She turned away from him slowly, her fingers trailing up and down her sides, before she dipped in the waistband, and slowly pushed them down, bending at the waist to push them to the floor, keeping eye contact over her shoulder the entire time. He moved forward, an arm on her back to keep her bent, and ran a finger through her folds, her moan loud enough to almost echo, “that’s it, princess, I wanna hear you,” he slowly pushed his finger into her and she moaned again, her fingers gripping his arm and thigh, before he moved his hand from her back to her stomach, and pulled her up flush against his back, his fingers finding their way back to her pussy quickly.

“Fuck Dean,” her voice trembled, her fingers going to wind up in his hair, and he smiled against her neck.

“You like this?” She nodded, biting her lip. “I felt how wet you got when we were caught, you liked it, didn’t you?”

She opened her mouth to deny it, but his finger on her clit had her brain malfunctioning and she confessed without a second thought, “fuck Dean, it was so fucking hot, your thick cock deep in me when someone found us, I kind of wished we’d been seen from behind.” He pulled his fingers out and circled her clit tightly, and her hips stuttered, her breathing hitched as she gripped him tighter, “fuck, Dean, please don’t stop,” she groaned, but he did just that, smiling at how she whined and turned to him, “why did you stop?” She bit her lip, her own fingers circling her clit for a second before he grabbed her hand to stop it and pushed her towards the car.

“Sit in the back,” he said quietly, watching as she crawled in, looking behind her to make sure he was looking at her. She sat back, leaning against the door, and spread her legs, one over the back seat, the other over the front, and toyed with her nipples. “Fuck you are gorgeous,” he grunted, moving in and licking a stripe up her pussy, wrenching a moan from her throat, her back arched as she tried to get him closer to her. He wrapped his hands around her hips, holding her steady as he sucked her clit, and she almost screamed at the sudden change in pressure, one hand moving to clench the back of the seat.

“Fuck, Dean, yes, fuck,” she panted, her head thrown back as she tried to move her hips against him, his tongue relentlessly thrumming against her. Her breathing quickened as her orgasm approached, “Dean, please, fu-please,” her hips stuttered as she climaxed, her moan loud, uncaring, and she gripped his hair tighter to keep him against her pussy, gasping for breath as she came down from her high, unable to move her body to look at him. He instead moved up, his lips connecting with hers as she moaned, the taste of herself all over his lips and tongue.

He pulled away and looked at her, “fuck, I want you so bad.”

She kissed him, “do it, Dean, fuck me,” she moaned and he shook his head.

“Can’t sweetheart, I need to get you dressed because you need to fetch someone.”

Her eyes went wide before she frowned, “ah fuck,” she pushed him up a little, and shimmed out the car, taking the dress that he passed to her. She pulled it on and looked expectantly at him when he smirked.

“No princess, I’m keeping your panties.”

She blushed, “Dean, you can’t do that.”

He nodded devilishly, “yes I can, now get in, let’s go. Also, don’t think about me licking your pussy, we don’t want you leaking all over the leather seat.”

She stared at him, gasping, “you saw that?”

He nodded with dark eyes, “I was watching when you got home, saw how you looked at the seat and your dress, when I touched it I knew you had soaked yourself in the car, thinking about me.”

She watched with an open mouth as he walked to the driver's side, getting in with a wink. She followed, and made a point of checking her dress didn’t shift too much, but he took no notice, and grabbed the hem, lifting it so he could see her pussy, and bit his lip and he looked at her, grabbing her left thigh and pulling it closer to her so her pussy spread open. She moaned, trying to keep quiet, and he ran a finger up her slit before he pushed her clit and she spasmed, her head lolling back, “fuck Dean, stop, I can’t focus on anything when you have your fingers on me.”

He chuckled, “good thing you aren’t driving sweetheart,” he kept his finger on her clit as he drove out of the woods, and checked the time, deciding to head straight to the school. He managed to shift gears with one hand, her moans getting louder as she thrust her hips up to his hand, coming again with a yell, her hand gripping his to stop his movement as she came down, her clit oversensitive now. She panted, eyes closed, her pussy still spread for him to see every time he looked down, and he decided he never wanted to see anything else in his front seat ever again.

He pulled her dress down and put his window down when they got closer to the school, pulling up to the curb as she came around, looking around with hooded eyes, “yeah, this is a good idea. I couldn’t fucking drive now if I wanted to.” Dean chuckled at her, his fingers itching to dive beneath her dress again when he saw Sam, and honked, Elora sitting straight up as she looked around for him.

“Hey, Dean! Hey Ellie,” he threw his backpack on the back seat and folded Elora pretty much in half as he pulled the seat forward to sit in the back. Had she not been so post-orgasmically blissful, she might have complained, but she couldn’t do much except smirk at Dean, who winked at her.

“How was your day Sammy?” She turned to look at him, and he smiled.

“We had so much fun. I bought-” his eyes darted to Dean for a second, “you know, I bought a chocolate bunny and a bracelet.”

She waggled her brows, “and what did you know who say?”

His face practically split in a grin, “she said thanks, and then,” he darted forward, his little hand on her cheek as he whispered in her ear, “she gave me a kiss on the cheek.”

She pulled away with a fake shocked expression, “she did not!”

He giggled as he sat back smugly, “yeah she did.”

“Hi five, little man!” He smacked his hand against hers, his grin massive, his eyes twinkling.

“Do I want to know?”

“No,” they both spoke to Dean at the same time, laughing at each other when they realized.

Dean nodded, pulling them into the driveway, “fine, no problem, leave me out of it.”

They got out, with Sam chattering like mad as he unpacked his bag, pulling out his homework. Elle settled him with a look, and he started his homework, focussing immediately. She walked to the kitchen, needing a glass of water like yesterday, chugging it as Dean came in.

He moved behind her, pulling her by her hips, right against him, and she bit her lips to stop herself from moaning, turning her face to kiss beneath his jaw, “what do you want, Winchester?”

He chuckled against her skin, “what I want, is you bent over the counter again, dripping wet-”

“Ellie?”

She pushed Dean away quickly, walking out to Sam with red cheeks, “yes?”

“I need some cardboard, like a big one, I need to make a poster for next week.”

She nodded, “I’ll put it on the shopping list.” She walked back to the kitchen, giving Dean a look so he let her add it to the list without interrupting her, and she then sauntered over to him, shyly putting her arms around his neck, “don’t say anything to Sam about your dad.”

He shook his head, his hands on her hips, “wouldn’t do that, don’t stress. Now, what about dessert tonight?”

She pulled away enough to look at him, “excuse me?”

He smirked, moving closer to whisper to her, “I’m thinking of you, covered in Nutella, and I’m gonna lick it off.”

Her pussy clenched pitifully, and she squeezed her eyes shut, “shut the fuck up Dean, jesus I can’t think straight already.”

He pulled away from her and she took a deep breath, thinking he was going to leave her alone, but she shrieked when he ducked under her dress and licked her pussy again, her hands coming up, one to cover her mouth, the other to steady herself on his head.

“Fuck you taste so good,” he mumbled, lips grazing her clit and she trembled, her knees shaking, “I could eat you out all fucking day,” he fucked his tongue into her and she groaned, despite her hand, and clenched her jaw at the sound. “Shhh Elle, I don’t want to stop just yet,” she almost hated him, until she felt him running two fingers through her slick folds, before slowly pushing them into her. She moaned quietly, grinding her hips down as he finger fucked her and licked her clit like a man possessed. Her breathing hitched, and she bit her lips, desperate to keep quiet, and almost collapsed as her orgasm hit, her body spasming and twitching as he licked her clean, before he came up, eyes glinting as she moved back to lean against the counter, her legs useless. “Jesus fuck, you are gonna kill me Dean,” she whispered, her voice hoarse and he laughed, moving to cage her on the counter.

“Don’t you like coming on my tongue?”

She moaned, dropping her head to his chest, “that is most certainly not the problem, the problem is I can’t seem to want you to stop when we might get caught.”

He lifted her face with a finger under her chin, “that’s all part of the fun princess.” He pressed his lips to hers, and she melted, her arms winding around his back and pulling him as close as he could get.

“Gross,” they pulled apart at the voice, and looked back at Sam who was staring from the doorway, and Dean shrugged.

“Your babysitter is hot.”

Sam shook his head, “when is dad getting back?”

She moved around Dean towards Sam, “I spoke to him today, he thinks his passport will be ready by tomorrow, Saturday at the latest."

He nodded, “ok, well if he isn’t here tomorrow, can I sleep over at Jack’s house?”

“Yes.” Elle turned quickly and laughed at Dean’s pure excitement, trying to tell him with her eyes that he should tone it down, “but if he’s back, you stay home,” he added weakly, and Sam beamed.

“Awesome, thanks guys!” He ran from the room for a moment before he came back, “wait, are you guys dating?”

Elle blushed and Dean nodded, “I sure as shit hope so.”

She smacked his chest, “Dean! Language!”

He shrugged, “sure Sammy has heard a lot worse from my dad.”

Sam nodded, “once I heard him yell at another driver and he called him a wank-”

She shot a hand over his mouth laughing, “Samuel Winchester, you stop that right now,” she laughed, trying to sound a little upset but by his smile beneath her palm, it wasn’t working. “Go, do your homework before I call the police.”

He scurried from the room and she sniggered, looking back at Dean who had raised brows, “the police?”

She shrugged, “it gets him to do things, I don’t care if it’s ridiculous.”

He sat down on a stool and motioned for her to come closer, which she did with a small smile. “So, I wasn’t kidding, I would like to think that after the last couple days, I can officially be called your boyfriend?”

She grimaced, lifting her shoulders a little, and his expression turned dark. “I don’t know Dean, I think I might need a few more runs to decide.”

He smirked and pulled her down on his lap, her legs either side of his hips. “Feel how hard I am baby girl?” He moved her around his lap, and she was suddenly aware that she would definitely be leaving a trail of wetness on his crotch, “I’ve got all the time in the world to fuck you just right.”

She mouthed at his neck, savoring the taste of his skin, needing to keep quiet. “Dean, I need to cook.”

He shook his head, “no, you’re gonna go have a long soak, I’m gonna take Sammy to get burgers, and then I’ll send him to bed.”

She pulled away to look at him, grinding just right on his dick, so they both were loving the feeling, and his fingers tightened on her hips before he stood suddenly, leaving her reeling on her feet.

“I’m going now, I’ll take Sammy.” He reached to her phone, and punched in his number, “feel free to message me.” He winked as he left the room, calling Sammy and both leaving in a flurry of noise. She looked down at the number, smiling at the name he had saved his number under, 'my fucking good pussy eater'. She left for her room and had a terrible, dirty thought. She shed her dress, smiling when she realized he still had her panties and rummaged through all his clothes she had packed aside in his wardrobe when she moved in and picked out a plaid shirt. She put it on, and walked across to the bathroom, standing with her back to the mirror, and lifted the shirt enough that she could see her ass, and snapped a pic, sending it quickly. She ran the bath as she had been instructed, and as she sat on the side of the tub, she thought of how quick this had all happened. She didn’t feel like it was wrong, she didn’t regret anything. If anything, she was desperate for him to come home already, to touch her and fuck her. She hadn’t felt like this in ages, and smiled, stripping out of the shirt and climbing into the hot water, smiling at the ease it brought her overused and tired muscles. Her phone buzzed on the toilet seat, and she reached to grab it, smiling at his response.

“Never take that off.”

She snapped another photo, this time of her legs in the water, the bubbles obscuring anything tremendously exciting, and sent it to him, “I didn’t think it would wear well underwater.”

She laid back, phone on the floor, silent for now, and she just enjoyed the still quiet in the house. She enjoyed the happiness that was running through her veins like a wildfire, the smile that was plastered to her face; a seemingly permanent fixture now. She heard the front door open and looked towards the closed bathroom door.

“Just eat, you know the drill.”

“Where are you going?”

“Bathroom.”

“Where’s Ellie?”

She bit back a laugh, imagining the frustrated look on Dean’s face, “I think she is napping, so keep it down, alright?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, and opened the door, shutting it quickly. He turned to her, his eyes taking in every inch of her skin he could see, and she smiled, motioning with one finger for him to move closer. He knelt next to the tub, and she pulled herself up a little, watching the way his eyes lingered on her nipples as the cooler air made them pebble before he looked back to her eyes.

“What the hell have you done to me, Winchester,” she whispered, and he smirked.

“What do you mean?”

She shook her head, “I can’t even go 5 minutes without thinking about your fingers inside of me, or your tongue on me.”

He smirked again, and his hand disappeared beneath the bubbles, feeling around blindly before he grabbed her thigh, and moved up to her aching core, fingers lightly touching her folds. “It sounds like you’re having a shit time, princess.”

She nodded, holding back her whine, “fuck, so bad, you have no idea how bad it is,” She whispered to him, gasping when his fingers pushed into her slowly.

“How does that feel?”

“Fuck, yes,” she grabbed at his arm holding him by the tub, her hands shaking, “fuck Dean you’re killing me,” she shut her eyes tight as his thumb rubbed against her clit, her hips bucking and the water threatened to slosh out the tub, and she lowered her head to his arm, “god I can’t, please, you have to,” she groaned against his skin, desperate and hot and needy.

He chuckled from above her, and she couldn’t move, the constant pressure on her clit and his thick finger fucking her had her brain offline. He pushed her until she was at the edge, her orgasm moments away when he pulled his hand away and moved to stand up. She darted out of the water, sending them both to the floor, “fuck princess, and now?” He groaned, rubbing his ass, but she said nothing, hands fumbling as she unzipped his jeans, pulling him out before he could say anything. She straddled him and sank onto him with a silent cry, his girth stretching her almost uncomfortably, her wet thighs drying on his jeans as she rode him like her life depended on it. “Fuck baby, you’re so tight,” he ground out from beneath her, his hands on her hips, helping her raise up and drop down, holding more and more of her weight as she trembled the closer to her orgasm she got. He pushed into her hard, and her hand shot to her mouth, stifling her cries as she came, her pussy tight around his cock, and he stilled, trying to stop from coming himself. She climbed off him, feeling like a new born deer on wobbly legs, and sucked his cock down her throat as if she’d done it all her life, punching a grunt from Dean, his hands winding in her hair to watch her. She rolled her tongue along the underside of his cock, and he swore under his breath, throwing his head back for a second before he could look back at her, her big blue eyes trained on his, and he tried to pull her off of him but she grabbed his hips, holding him close and sucked with renewed vigor, until he stilled and came. She swallowed his cum down, his breath panting out above her, his fingers twitching in her hair as she continued to suck his sensitive cock until he could finally pry her off. She moved up his body where he lay on the cold tiles and smirked up at him.

“What the hell are you smiling for, Ainsley?”

She stifled a chuckle, “did Sammy have you remind you of my surname?”

He shrugged, “can’t expect me to remember your surname, when the moment I saw you, all I could think about was how hot you are.”

She lightly smacked his chest, “watch it Winchester, or these compliments will go to my head.”

“Talking about head, holy fuck sweetheart.”

She winked, “I did warn you, didn’t I?”

He shook his head, “fuck no, a warning is ‘watch out I like to suck a guy’s brain out through his dick’. You said something like you wanted my dick in your mouth, that’s not nearly enough fucking warning.”

She giggled, stifling it in his shirt before she could look up at him, “ok, well then Dean Winchester, be prepared, because the next time I get your cock in my mouth, I’m going to deep throat you like you have never been deep throated before, and then you are gonna fuck my face.”

He groaned, rolling them over on the wet floor, “fuck baby, you can’t fucking say things like that,” he thrust his hardening dick against her pussy, and she was almost about to grab him and fuck herself on him again when he got up, smirking like he knew what she had been thinking. He tucked his now hard dick into his jeans, and grabbed the plaid shirt she had stolen from his wardrobe to tie around his waist, leaving her on the floor with a smile and wink. She watched him go, and got up slowly, her lip between her teeth as she dipped in the bath again, warming her tile-chilled skin before she drained the tub, her fingers dipping to her pussy, smiling at how wet she was. She grabbed her towel and prepared to make a run to her room, hating that she hadn’t brought actual clothes with her to change into. She walked out slowly, frowning at the lights that were turned off in the living room, and looked down the hall to Sam’s room. He was awake, she could hear him, and turned to her room, closing the door quietly behind her. She dropped the towel, grabbing some pjs, hastily putting them on and dragging a brush through her hair. She wandered out, hearing Sam laughing from his room and went to peek inside. Dean was with him, smiling at Sam who was laughing at something he must have said. She knocked, and Sam looked over, “Hey Ellie, you feeling better?”

“Hmmm?” She looked from Sam to Dean who smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry, I told him you have a bit of a headache, so he’s going to get ready for bed now, right bud?” Sam nodded and ran to the bathroom, and she looked back at Dean with a smile.

“A headache huh?”

He nodded, standing up and walking to her, pressing her against the wall, “yeah, a terrible headache.”

She rubbed her temples, “you know I think you are right, this headache is so bad, I think I’ll just go sleep,” she made as if to go to bed but he grabbed her arm and pushed her back to her wall, his lips connecting with her neck.

“You aren’t going anywhere,” he mumbled and she hummed, tapping his shoulder so he pulled away.

“Well, we have to at least pretend you aren’t going to fuck my brains out tonight.”

She took advantage of his shock and pressed a kiss to his open lips, and ducked under her arm, running into Sam in the hallway.

“Night Ellie, feel better, love you!”

“Thanks Sammy, love you too. Sleep tight.” She walked slowly to her room, closing the door behind her before she shed her clothes and got into bed, waiting with bated breath for Dean to come through. She heard the shower running, and groaned, sure he was playing with her just to piss her off. She slumped back on the bed, and trailed her fingers down her body, shuddering when she passed over her nipples, and then dipped a finger to her clit, running her finger lightly over the abused flesh, groaning at the sensation.

“You better not be starting without me.”

His voice startled her, but she continued to rub herself when she looked over at him, “you were taking so long, I can’t wait all night you know.”

He hummed, locking the door behind him and walked to the bed, dropping his towel and her mouth watered immediately.

“Fuck, come here Dean,” she sat up on her elbows, and he stroked his dick, watching her as she pushed the blanket off herself, throwing her legs wide as she ran her finger up and down her wet pussy, her body twitching whenever she passed over her clit. He was suddenly above her, and she gasped, her hands reaching for him, pulling him close, and he wasted no time in sinking deep into her, both gasping at the feeling. “Fuck me Dean, please, jesus I need it,” she murmured against his throat, and he nuzzled her face, getting her to lay back and look at him. He pulled out slowly, and lifted her legs, pushing them open and around her chest, and fucked into her hard and fast. She turned her face, biting her inner arm to muffle her moans, his pace brutal as he pounded into her, the bed creaking beneath him.

“Fuck baby, you feel so good,” he grunted, letting go of her legs and dropping down above her, pulling her close to him as he slowed down, gyrating his hips as she moaned.

“Dean, make me come, please,” she begged, and he smiled, pulling out.

She whined but he shook his head, “so greedy,” he moved so he was sitting on his feet, his knees bent in front of him, and grabbed her hips, pulling her up his legs and back onto his cock. She moaned, her legs falling open around him, and her hands gripped the duvet beneath her, and he instantly fell in love with how debauched she looked. He moved his hands from her hips, and spread open her pussy lips, watching how his thick cock disappeared into her, and rubbed at her clit, her legs spasming around him, unable to close. “You like that?” He grunted as he thrust into her again, his fingers rubbing around and around her clit relentlessly. Her legs began trembling more and more, and her breathing caught, her tits bouncing with the force of his thrusts, and she cried out, her pussy tightening around his cock as she came again, her teeth sinking into her arm to muffle her cries, and he thrust into her a few more times before he came, grunting with his own release. He watched her come down from her orgasm, running his slick fingers up to her nipples and pulling them, watching her breath hitch again. He pulled out, and moved down the bed, her eyes snapping open when she felt his hot breath on her pussy.

“Dean, you can’t-” Her words were cut off when he licked her clit, spreading her lips wide again as he dipping down to her sopping hole, and lapping up her slick and his cum, her fingers winding tight into his hair as he dragged her to another orgasm, her body seizing as it overtook her, and he was quick enough to cover her mouth to stop her loud shout, her legs snapping shut around his head as her eyes rolled back before she fell, boneless, back to the bed, finally releasing his head. He chuckled as he looked up to her, licking her pussy one last time before she twitched, and he took pity on her, moving up her body and pulling her under the blanket, smiling when she managed to wriggle closer, settling under his arm and laid her head on his chest.

“Jesus Dean,” she mumbled, her chest heaving, “I’m dying, I’m dead, you've killed me.”

He chuckled, his lips against her forehead, “I hope it was a good death at least.”

She laughed, a breathless, tired sound, “are you fucking kidding me, I’ll die like that any day.”

He kissed her forehead and pulled her tighter to his body, “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

She laughed and fell asleep, and he followed soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, considering I finished writing this entire fic in November, I am settling a truly awful record at uploading it regularly! Sorry all! Hope you enjoy it!

She woke, her muscles aching, and her throat scratchy. She looked over, Dean sleeping next to her, his pillow squashed beneath his body, and she leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek before she got up, grabbing some clothes and putting them on before she went to wake Sam. She knocked on his door, and smiled when he sat up, his hair a mess and eyes scrunching against the light, “hey Sammy,” she went over and opened his curtains, turning to look back at him, “you getting up?”

He grunted, and she smiled again, closing the door as she left, and picked up Dean’s bag, quickly taking it to her room so he could dress before Sam saw him. She walked in as he was stretching, his toned torso drawing her attention and she licked her lips.

“You like what you see, princess?”

She shrugged, smiling cockily at him, “eh, I’ve seen better.”

He huffed a laugh and stood up, his hard cock drawing her eye.

He fisted it as she watched, her core pulsing with desire, “I know you liked this.”

She dragged her eyes from his dick to his face, her lip in her mouth as she nodded. She moved closer, pushing his hand away and stroking his cock as he moaned, “I fucking loved this.” She reached on her toes and kissed him, before pulling away with a smirk, “better get pants on though, stud.” She left the room, listening to his laugh and walked to the kitchen, seeing Sam starting to eat some cereal. “Hey kiddo, so-”

“Has my dad called?” His eyes were wide with hope, and she laughed, “it’s not even 7 am Sam, you need to give me a little time to hear from him.”

“Can I call him?”

She shook her head gently, chuckling, “no, let’s not do that, just give it some time. I tell you what, if you pack a bag, I’ll take it with later after school, and if your dad isn’t home, I’ll drop it off at school and you can go to Jack’s, how does that sound?”

He smiled wide, nodding like mad, “yeah!”

She ruffled his hair, “finish up, pack, and let’s go.”

She watched as he shoveled his soggy cereal down and ran off to his room, and she smiled as Dean was suddenly behind her, pulling her tight to his chest. “I feel like I should ask you if you wanna go out today.”

She turned in his arms, “what would we do if we go out?”

He hummed, “certainly none of this,” he made his point by gripping her ass and grinding her against him and she smiled.

“Well, then we can’t go out.”

“No?” He asked with a smile.

“No, if there’s pants involved, you can count me out.”

He laughed, “we are in agreement then.”

She pushed him away and turned the coffee machine on, and Sam came skidding back in, “can I take my laptop?”

“What?” She turned quickly, “hell no Sam. Put that back in your room.” As he walked away shoulders down, she called out, “hey, let me check that bag.” He came in shyly and held the bag up slowly. She raised a brow at him and he looked down, so she grabbed the bag and opened it quickly. “Really Sammy?” She pulled out the home phone, his cell phone, the tablet she had seen laying around once or twice, and several DVD’s. She pulled them out, and laughed, shaking her head, “remember when I said pack? I meant clothes.” She passed the bag back, “go put clothes in this Sammy, and don’t make me check it again, ok?” He nodded as he walked away, and Dean sniggered.

“You are pretty good with him.”

She shrugged, smiling at him, “it’s just been us for a while, sometimes your dad is gone for weeks.”

He nodded, “yeah, I remember those weeks. Pretty shit.”

She looked at him over her coffee, “what did you do with Sam?”

He grabbed his cup and motioned for her to follow to the couch, “mom was around until Sam was 4, then I’d just deal with it. We moved a lot back then.”

“How old were you then?”

He frowned, “probably around 16, 17. It was only 5 years ago, and dealing with Sammy was easy. Give him the TV remote, and leave him be.”

She giggled, shaking her head, “no wonder he is addicted, thanks for that.”

He smiled, and they both looked back at Sam who came back in, “I’ve packed, it’s all clothes.”

She grabbed him and pulled him in for a cuddle, “thanks Sammy, you ready?” He nodded, and she and Dean stood up, “are you coming with?”

He nodded, his eyes twinkling naughtily, and she knew she was in trouble. They all packed into Dean’s car, at his insistence, and Sam chattered the whole way to school, reminding Elle to call his dad 4 times before they had pulled up at the school. He ran out, yelling bye and disappeared in the school, leaving Elora sitting quietly by Dean as he drove away. They didn’t head back home, and she squinted at him, wondering what he was up to. He kept his eyes on the road, a sneaky smile on his lips as he drove, until they stopped, surrounded by corn fields. She laughed as she looked at him, “no, Dean no.” She tried to look fierce, but when Dean shot her a panty-wetting smile she knew she failed. He walked to her side of the car, opening her door, but she shuffled over to the driver's side, wiggling her brows when he bent down to look at her.

“Elle, come here,” he reached in and grabbed her ankle, and her playful shriek filled the air as he pulled her to the other side of the car, and dragging her out of the car to her feet. She smiled up at him as he shook his head, “you freaking child.”

She shrugged, “I know that look in your eye, don’t even play with me Winchester.”

He pulled her closer, and ran his hands up and down her back, “am I that transparent that I wanna fuck you on the bonnet of my car?”

She nodded calmly, her heart beating a mile a minute giving her away.

He pushed her towards the bonnet in question, and laid her back, watching her cheeks go red, and her damned phone started blasting from the car.

“Ah fuck it, just ignore it.”

She shook her head, pushing at his chest, “it’s probably your dad anyway.” She nodded as she grabbed the phone, and answered, “Hi John.” Her smile dissolved and her eyes went wide as she listened, moving quickly to Dean and grabbing his shirt in her fist, putting the phone on loudspeaker, his voice calm but loud.

“Dean, call him and say-”

“He’s here John, he’s with me,” she spoke loudly over him.

“Dean?”

“What’s wrong dad?”

“Dean, there’s a silver ring in the house, you need to return it to Bobby, ?”

Dean swallowed, and nodded, “sure dad, can I get it to him within a day?”

“He’s expecting it within the hour Dean, don’t fuck around.”

“Sure, yes sir.”

He walked away then, and Elle stared at the phone, the call ending as soon as Dean finished talking. She looked up to where he was leaning against Baby, facing away from her.

She walked over and leaned next to him. He didn’t move, his eyes averted from her.

“Dean?”

He sniffed, and in a moment he was in her arms, sobbing.

“Dean? What does that mean?”

He sobbed for a few seconds before he could get the words out, “silver means a gun, it means he thinks he’s probably going to be killed.”

She went rigid, “what? We need to call the police!”

He looked up, his eyes downcast, “did he tell you where he was?”

She opened her mouth, shutting it as she shook her head slowly.

He nodded, wiping his eyes, “he never used to tell me. Kept me safe, keeps you safe.” He looked away, another tear trailing down this cheek.

“What do we do?”

He looked over at her, “we wait. If he calls within an hour, he’s fine. If not,” he looked away, his head shaking a little.

The wait ate at her insides, her face and hands numb from fear, apprehension, the unknown. She stole glances at Dean often, but he remained standing next to the car, arms crossed, no more tears, and he stood almost like a soldier at attention. It made her more nervous to watch him not react, to have distanced himself so well, so clinically. It scared her, and she didn’t know how to deal with it. When he pushed off the car, her heart jumped, and she looked at him, pale, her heart beating too fast.

He turned to her matter-of-factly, “it’s been more than an hour.”

She shook her head, “no, it can’t, it’s,” she fumbled for her phone, pulling up the last call and her shoulders fell. It had been almost 2. She looked up to him, her eyes wide as she took in his hopelessly bleak expression. He got into the car, and she hesitated before following, shutting the door behind her as she looked out the windscreen. “What do we tell Sam?”

He started the car, and took off, “we need to see Bobby.”

She looked at him, “there’s really a Bobby?”

He nodded stiffly, “we’ll go to the school, tell Sammy to stay with Jack, and then we’ll drive through to Bobby.”

She kept quiet, running into the school when they arrived. She was noted at the office as his secondary carer, so she had them call him to the office, and his face lit up when he saw the bag. “I’m staying out?”

She forced on a smile, “yeah, your dad won’t be back, so you can have fun. Be good though, and call me if you need me, I put your phone back in your bag.” He wrapped his arms around her, and she fought the tears that burned her eyes and her throat, “ok kiddo, go back to class, I’ll see you tomorrow ok?”

He nodded, “love you!” He yelled over his shoulder as he ran back to class. She watched him until he was out of view, her heart aching for him, for how he would react when he found out.

“Shame, he really is fond of ya, ain't he?”

She looked over to the older woman behind the desk and she didn’t have to force the small smile that spread on her lips, “yeah, we are close. He’s a great kid.” She waved to her, and headed back to the Impala, Dean staring blindly ahead of him, jumping when she slammed her door shut.

“He ok?”

She nodded, wiping the tear that fell from her lashes, “yeah, he doesn’t know, he’s just excited.”

He tried to smile, and placed his hand on her knee, before he drove off, heading off to Bobby, a man she had never heard about or from. They drove for hours, Dean steadfastly staring at the road, until he took a sharp turn and stopped in the middle of farmland.

“Dean?”

He dipped his head to his chest, his eyes screwed shut, and she reached over without thinking, pulling him close, his head on her chest. He fisted her shirt as he cried, and she ran her fingers through his hair, quietly rocking him until he could breathe again, his fingers releasing her shirt and rubbing up and down her sides. She looked at him as he pulled away, and he looked at her, lifting his hand to move her hair from her face, “sweetheart, I need you. Please.”

She smiled, and moved closer, throwing a leg over his to straddle his lap, “tell me what you need baby,” she ran her lips down his throat, smiling when he groaned, his hands grinding her against him. She reached under her, unzipping his jeans as she moved back to look at him, keeping eye contact as she freed his dick, stroking him until he was fully hard and bucking up into her fist. He groaned, closing his eyes for a second at the feeling of her small hand on his dick, and as she moved, standing as well as she could so she could push her jeans to the floor, his eyes devoured her every movement, and as soon as her panties were down, he ran a finger through her wet folds, smiling at her gasping moan, her hands settling on his shoulders. He pulled her down with one hand, his other still thrumming against her clit. She grabbed his dick, sliding down it as quickly as she could, her body igniting with his relentless rubbing against her clit. She clamped her legs around him, using his shoulders to pull herself up, her breath ragged as she did. He pushed up into her, and she moaned, her fingers grabbing his shirt as he grabbed her hips and threw her down on the seat, moving on top of her and fucking into her fast and hard, grunting as he did.

“Fuck, yes,” she groaned, her legs moving around his waist, her orgasm fast approaching as he chased his own, just using her body as a release, and she couldn’t find it in her to complain when she came with a cry, him outlasting her by half a minute, coming with a grunt, his hips slapping against her ass as he thrust into her one last time, resting his forehead on hers as they both caught their breath.

He pulled out slowly, sitting back to watch his cum drip out of her when he looked up quickly, “princess are you on birth control?”

She looked at him, hiding her smirk with little success, “no.” She watched him gulp for a few seconds before she laughed, “yes you idiot, fucking hell, you think I’d let you cum in me otherwise?”

He exhaled loudly as he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck, “can’t say I thought about it, was too distracted with this pussy,” he swiped up his cum from her hole and rubbed her clit, smiling when her legs twitched. He pushed her legs apart, watching her pussy clench as he rubbed her clit, circling it as her knees jerked, trying to close her legs and he smiled at her, “do you think I could make you come with just my tongue on your sweet pussy?”

She moaned, her hips bucking and she nodded quickly, “yes, fuck please lick me,” he didn’t wait and dived down, his tongue flat against her clit, before he pointed it and lapped at her hole, before returning to her clit, running his tongue from her hole to her clit, over and over until she gripped at his hair and came with a shout, her hips bucking wildly as he ate her out through her orgasm. He sat up, watching as she twitched and writhed, her eyes shut as she came down from her high, her legs spread, feeling more turned on that he could see her pussy than she thought she ought to after two orgasms. She looked at him as she heard his zip, and he winked at her, “lemme see your pussy while I drive, don’t get dressed.” She smiled, biting her lip and nodded, making a point to lift her knees and spread her legs as much as she could, and she could feel she was dripping onto the leather beneath her ass. She didn’t know if it was his cum or her own slick, but that didn’t matter when she saw the hungry look in his eyes. He drove on, and after a few too many hungry looks and gently touches to her pussy, she couldn’t restrain herself, her own fingers moving to her pussy again. She spread her lips with one hand, rubbing her clit with her fingertips of the other. His eyes kept darting to her and back to the road, his jeans getting awfully tight. “Jesus fuck Dean, how is it that all I can think of is your cock in my wet pussy or your tongue all over me, I’m going fucking crazy over here,” she whined, spreading one leg to his crotch, rubbing his cock with her foot, his jaw clenching at the effort to not stop right there and then on the highway and fuck her again. “Dean,” she whined again, dipping two fingers into her pussy, pumping them in and out as the heel of her hand pounded against her clit, her breathing becoming more ragged, and Dean reached out, moving her hands. She moaned, shifting closer to him as he pushed 3 of his fingers into her, relishing in her groan at how full she felt, and then he stopped, leaving his fingers in her, a smirk on his face. She looked up at him, “Dean, what are you waiting for?”

He shrugged, eyeing her pussy again before looking at the road, “don’t want you to come yet.”

Her jaw snapped open, “what, no Dean you can’t do that.”

He chuckled darkly, “oh sweetheart, I am though.” He moved his fingers around, her groans at the movement spurring him on, and pressed against her g spot, smiling when she bucked.

“Oh fuck, do that,” she moaned, and he did it again, and again until she was trembling before her orgasm hit, and he stopped, withdrawing his fingers quickly and sucking her sweet slick from them.

“No, Dean,” her fingers moved to her clit and he pushed them away quickly, smearing his spit on her hand in his hurry.

“No princess, I want you desperate for me. I want you dripping wet, I want your pussy aching for my tongue and my cock later.”

“I’m already aching Dean, please let me come.”

He shook his head, placing his hand right over her pussy, and she almost sighed from the much-needed contact, and he slowly moved in small circles, her lips drenching his palm as she rubbed more forcefully, her moans getting louder again just before he stopped, pulling his hand away and licking up his palm, groaning at her taste.

“Fuck baby-”

“Dean I need to fucking come,” she spoke loudly over him, and she bit her lip, frustrated that he was playing her like this.

“I’ll make you come baby, you know I’ll make you come, but put your pants on.”

She shook her head, and he smirked at her, shrugging nonchalantly as he turned off the road, the semi-darkness lighting up in spotlights they drove under. “Fuck you Dean,” she griped as she grabbed her pants, pulling them on before anyone could see her. He was still chuckling as he got out the car, finding a tap and rinsing his hands off as best he could before he walked up to an old house, amidst a hundred cars, and knocked. She saw the moment their fun ended when his jaw clenched, and she slid her hand into his, smiling encouragingly up at him when he looked at her. When the door opened, he looked over to the older man, who only shook his head, “balls.” He walked away, leaving the door open and Dean gestured for her to go in first.

“Hey Bobby.” He received a grunt from the man who was now pouring whiskey into 3 glasses, and brought them over, passing one to a bewildered Elle without so much as a hello.

“To a mean son of a bitch,” he raised his glass, and Dean swallowed, raising his glass a tiny bit before throwing the whiskey back, Bobby doing the same. Elle stood, wide eyes, fingers tight around her full glass when they both looked at her and Dean nodded at her glass. She hurriedly threw the stuff down her throat, huffing at the burn as Bobby took her glass.

“I’m guessing he called you?”

She looked up as Bobby looked at Dean, “yeah, said you might be bringing me a silver ring.”

Dean nodded, and shut his eyes, pinching his nose, “do you know where he is?”

He shook his head, sighing, “kid, you know he don’t tell no one that.”

“Can’t we find him some other way? Come on Bobby, you know him better than anyone.”

He shook his head, “I know he was-” he shut his mouth as he looked at Elle, seemingly for the first time.

“Bobby you can trust her.”

He shook his head and strode away to a room off to the side, and Dean followed quickly. She followed a little slower, not wanting to piss this guy off, and peeked around the door to see him under his desk with a knife. She frowned, looking at Dean who looked as if this was normal behavior.

“Yeah ya bitch,” came Bobby’s muffled voice as there was a snap, and he emerged holding a portion of the underside of his desk, and gave it to Dean.

“What’s this?”

“Your daddy said to give it ta her.” He motioned to Elle, whose jaw dropped.

“What?”

“I’m guessing you’re Elora Ainsley,” he said her voice in a faux posh voice and she frowned, nodding. Dean dropped the wooden box to the desktop, whipping out a knife of his own and sliding it into the side, popping the side clean off. He lifted it, looking in before he emptied it out, and a letter fluttered out, along with several large rolls of money. Dean passed her the letter, and she took it slowly, sliding a finger under the sealed edge and pulled the note out.

“RE Sam Winchester.

I, John Winchester, of Lawrence Kansas, authorize Elora Ainsley to care for and have guardianship of the above-listed child/ren. I authorize Elora Ainsley to provide medical, dental, psychological, and/or psychiatric treatment for the child/ren.” She dipped the note slightly to look at Bobby, “I’m his legal guardian?”

Bobby shrugged, “sure sounds like it, can I see?”

She passed the legal letter to him, and he nodded, “it’s signed by an attorney. You signed it.”

She looked up at him, a deep frown on her face, “no I didn’t.”

He showed her her signature on the bottom, and she shook her head, taking it back to check if it was actually signed and not a copy. “I signed this.” She sat heavily on a chair and stared at the words ‘in the event of my death or illness’ while Bobby and Dean whispered amongst themselves. She was now solely responsible for a 9-year-old boy. She groaned, getting up and grabbing one of the used glasses and threw some whiskey in, the guys going silent as she downed it, hissing again at the afterburn. “Jesus Christ I have a child.”

Bobby laughed, and clapped her on the shoulder, pouring another whiskey and pushing to her, “welcome to the family sugar.” She downed that whiskey too, and it didn’t feel any better going down than the other two had.

“Elle, come sit down.”

She nodded, moving to Dean who smiled at her, “you’ll be ok sweetheart.”

She choked on a laugh, “I am the legal guardian of your little brother.”

He wiggled his brow and moved his lips to her ear, “think of all the times I’ll be able to fuck you senseless.”

She pulled away, her eyes glittering and he winked, pushing her down on the seat she had previously occupied. She briefly thought about how it couldn't be healthy for him to be so unaffacted when he put his mind to it. She frowned, thinking that this was the sort of behaviour she'd expect if John had called to say he'd be out of the country for several months, not possibly dead. She shook her head, the swell of anxiety forcing her back into the conversation.

“Elle, we know a great woman, Sheriff Jody Mills, she’s up here in Sioux Falls, she’ll help out where she can before we get things finalized.”

“Finalised?”

He nodded, “we’ll need this guardianship reported and filed, make sure there are no issues later in the game.”

She nodded, “Bobby, why was he killed? How do we know he’s dead?”

Bobby and Dean shared a look, “John is, was, a good man. He would have called back.”

“But anything could have happened, what if his phone died, or he lost it?”

He shook his head, “Elora, he’s dead.”

“Then why don’t we call the police?” She yelled, standing up, “we have to call the police, we can’t just wait around and think he’s dead, we have no proof! How the fuck will we convince any sheriff to take this seriously and get it all-”

“Elora, stop.” She took a breath and looked at Dean, “there’s a lot you don’t understand about what my dad did. Jody will help us, she knows.”

She froze for a moment, looking between Dean and Bobby before sat again, “you have a sheriff involved in something illegal?”

Bobby and Dean shared a look, “it’s not illegal.”

She looked at Bobby, crossing her arms, “sounds a hell of a lot more illegal than I know about.”

Bobby threw his hands up and left the room, leaving Dean walking over to Elle, crouching in front of her, his hands on her knees, “sweetheart, just trust me, we’ll sort this out, ok?”

She swallowed, and nodded, knowing he’d never do anything to harm his brother or his chance of a happy childhood now that both his parents were gone. “Dean, how do we know he is dead?”

He sighed, “because we have code words. When dad said to take a silver ring in one hour, it meant he’s probably going to die within the hour. If he’d said I have to take the ring in 24 hours, then that gives him 24 hours to get out. He knew he wasn’t getting out.”

She shook her head, “but I need to know he is dead before I tell Sammy. That will screw him up, if he starts grieving and then it’s all a lie, I can’t do that to him.”

He lifted a hand to her cheek, “please, trust me. I’ll explain it.”

She nodded again, “ok,” she shut her eyes, “fuck, ok.”

He pressed his lips to hers and left the room, leaving her with the damned letter that somehow changed everything and nothing all at once.


	6. Chapter 6

Going home the next day had been hard, she knew it meant telling Sam something, anything. She and Dean had stayed up with Bobby all night, and Jody had arrived late to discuss the legalities as best she could. She and Dean were exhausted but needed to get back to Sam, so sleep would have to wait. They drove in silence, leaving early morning and hoped to be home by mid-afternoon. They were about an hour away from home when he pulled over, and she raised her brow as she looked over at Dean, knowing exactly what he was thinking with just one side-long long. He got out the car and gestured for her to follow before he leaned against the bonnet, laying back and staring up at the cloud-obscured sky.

She got out slowly, closing the door as softly as she could, watching Dean the entire time. She moved to lay next to him, and he made no movement for a while, and she shook her head, sure she had known why he stopped on this dusty side road, away from prying eyes and ears. "What are you thinking?"

He looked over to her and reached over to gently tuck her hair behind her ear, "I," he stopped, a deep frown on his pretty face. "I guess, it's just weird, is all."

She nudged him with her shoulder to get him to explain a little better, and he grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. 

"Dad, I just, I know what he meant, right?" She nodded encouragingly. "But, I don't know, maybe you were right. Maybe we don't know the whole story? I know that's wrong, because he taught me the code words, told me he'd never use them if he wasn't 100% sure, but..." he trailed off and she squeezed his hand, getting him to look at her.

"It's ok to not have all the answers just yet. We, I don't know," she shrugged, "figure out a way to find out, there has to be something, I don't give a shit what Bobby says."

He moved onto his side to face her, his free hand resting on her belly, "but I also said he has to be dead."

She shrugged again with a little smile, "then I don't give a shit what you say either."

He chuckled, lifting his hand, "let's see shall we?" He popped the first button on her shirt, her quiet gasp causing him to smile. "I think, and tell me if you think I'm wrong here, or if you know better, but I think I could get you to come so hard on my dick, out here on the top of my car." He popped a second button as he looked up to her, smirking.

She bit her lip, smiling as she nodded, "see, that I believe."

"Hmmm." He popped another button, her bra almost entirely on display. "And what if I said, I could get you to come twice, once on my tongue, once on my dick?"

She nodded again, giggling quietly, "I know for a fact you can do that."

He popped the last button, pushing the fabric away before he helped her sit up on the bonnet, pushing the shirt all the way off and throwing it to the windshield. He pulled the cups of her bra down, her perky nipples budding at the sudden air and sun and she shuddered. He bent to suck one into her mouth, biting gently as she groaned, her hands winding in his hair as if she'd be able to hold him there. He pushed her back down, her breasts pushed up from the cups still pushed beneath them. He unzipped her jeans, pulling them and her panties down quickly, leaving them around her ankles as he immediately shoved his tongue against her hot core, her moan spurring him on. She tried spreading her legs, only managing to spread her knees for him as she couldn't push off her skinny jeans no matter how much she tried. He spread her lips more, licking a thick stripe up her pussy before he sucked on her clit, listening to her moans get louder and more broken the longer he worked over her clit. When he finally pushed two thick fingers into her, curling them just right and pressing against her spot, her hips stuttered against him as she came, calling out his name in broken breaths.

"Fuck, Dean," she breathed, watching with hooded eyes as he lifted her legs over his shoulder, leaning forward to grab her hands and held them above her head. 

"Fuck baby, if you could see yourself now, dripping wet, tits out, all you want is my cock."

She wriggled down the bonnet a little, her pussy pressed against his clothed dick, and she smiled. "If you take your pants off-"

"I'm in control though, can't you tell?" He squeezed her wrists tighter and her eyes went wide with renewed lust. Without letting go of her wrists, he managed to spread her legs and slide between them, her jeans effectively keeping her ankles stuck behind his back. He trailed his fingers through her lips, smiling when she thrust her hips up to his hand, moving his hand up her belly, pinching one nipple before he grabbed the center of her bra and pushed it up over her head, leaving it around her upper arms. She struggled against his hand and the bra binding her but stilled when she saw his hand dip to his jeans and heard his zip. "How bad do you want me, baby?" He watched her watching him stroke his thick cock, barely grazing her clit with the dripping head. She moaned, trying to spread her legs more, groaning when she couldn't.

"Just fuck me, Dean, please, I need you to fuck me," she groaned, thrusting her hips up as much as she could, but he smiled, stroking his dick above her pussy.

"I don't know why, but I like that you can't get to me baby girl." He proved his point by dipping the head of his dick into her, her satisfied groan morphing into a very dissatisfied one when he pulled out, her hips still raising of their own volition. She was all but panting, desperate for him to continue and fuck her, but he smiled wickedly and she started shaking her head.

"No Dean, don't-" but it was too late; he pulled her up and pulled her bra back down, kind of in place and maneuvered his way from between her legs and smiled again as he pumped his cock a few more times before getting in the car. She sat on the hood, her pussy throbbing with need, and was debating whether or not to turn on the bonnet and finger herself in front of him when he hooted and she shot to her feet. "Screw you, Dean," she laughed, pulling up her pants before she got into the car, shaking her head as he chuckled and started the car up and continued home.

She was happy when she saw the house, and got out quickly. She walked to the door but heard the Impala still running, and turned to see Dean still sitting in the front seat. “Dean?” She walked over, touching him through the open window, “are you ok?”

He nodded, “yeah, just thinking. Can you fetch Sammy?”

She nodded, smiling. “That is my job, Dean. Apparently now more than ever.” I avoided his eyes. They had yet to discuss what this would mean for them.

“You know what I mean. I just, I need to go get something.”

She nodded, leaning in to kiss him without thinking, “be home soon?”

He nodded and reversed, disappearing quickly, and she sighed, opening up to grab her keys and left to fetch Sammy. She pulled up to Jack's house quickly, and he smiled from the driveway, running to her car and getting in, “did my dad call?”

She shook her head, swallowing the lump in her throat and forcing a smile onto her lips, “not yet, you know what he’s like.” she ruffled his hair and pulled away, waving at Jack and his mother.

“Where’s Dean?”

She peeked over to him, “he popped out, I’m sure he won’t be long.”

He nodded, and turned the radio up, humming along as she stole glances at him, his sweet innocent face, so untouched by life’s cruelties. She smiled, relieved when she saw Dean was home when she got back with Sam, and he ran in to greet his brother. She stayed outside, trying to clear her head, and startled when she felt an arm around her waist.

“Hey sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear, and she smiled, turning in his arms, winding hers around his shoulders.

“Hey handsome.”

“I have a surprise for you.”

She raised her brows, “really? Does it rhyme with 'swan'?” HIs brows raised and she laughed, “John, I mean is it your dad?”

He shook his head, stealing a look behind him before he looked back, “no, it’s not him, it’s something for you.” He hesitated a moment, “and me.”

She smiled at him, tilting her hips toward him and rubbed against his cock, which stirred quickly. “What might that be?”

“It’s on your bed. Take it out when Sammy’s asleep though, don’t peek yet.”

“Mean.”

He nodded, kissing her so thoroughly she was sure she’d have a wet patch on her jeans. He let her go and headed inside, letting her calm herself before she joined, and started dinner, figuring Sam would like an early night. At least hoping he did. The look Dean had given her had gone straight to her pussy, seeming to ramp up from her arousal left unsatisfied from before.

Sam was, thankfully, happy for an early night, after regaling stories of his late night with Jack, and how they made a tent under the trampoline in the garden, lasting a whole 4 hours outside before the bugs started eating them, finally falling asleep at 3 am that morning. She sat anxiously in her room as she stared at the little black plastic bag on the desk. Taunting her. When she looked at the bag, she could see it was something hard inside, like cardboard or plastic, pressing against the bag, but it was circular. Big. She had no idea what the hell it was. When Dean came in, winking and nodding at the bag, she jumped for it, pulling out a circular ring, a similar in size to a dinner plate. It had 6 pegs hanging into the center, and she wanted to throw it at Dean for buying her a fucking sock hanger. She dropped her hand, glaring at him, and he stifled his laugh, “what?”

She shook it at him, “what the hell is this, you got me all fucking excited about a fucking hanger?”

He looked from her to the item in her hand, and snorted again, moving closer to her, shoving his hands under her shirt and gripping her nipples, her moan encouraging him. “Sweetheart, that isn’t a hanger, I’ll show you what it is, how does that sound?”

She nodded mindlessly, and he pulled her shirt off, before going to lock the bedroom door and turned to see her with her hand in her pants already, toying with her clit. “Dirty girl, you’re so desperate to come, aren’t you?” She moaned quietly, and nodded, her lip tight between her teeth. He moved closer, behind her, and slowly pushed her pants and panties to the floor, helping her stand out of them and spread her legs. He placed his chin over her shoulder, and spread her pussy lips, listening to the moan it elicited. “You like that, don’t you? You like it when your pussy is spread open for anyone to see, huh?” He sucked down her neck as he trailed a too-light finger over her clit, her legs trembling with the need to move, to get him to press against her properly. “Come here,” he whispered, pulling his hands away and smiling at her whine. He pulled her to the floor, shoving the wardrobe door open and locking eyes with her reflection in the floor length mirror. “I want you to see what I see baby,” he sat behind her, his legs spread around her, and slowly spread hers, putting them over his so she couldn’t close her legs, couldn’t stop her pussy from being so spread and achingly ready. She moaned, leaning back into him as he used his two index fingers to trail up and down her spread lips, pulling them wide and watching her hole gape open, silently screaming for his thick hard cock to fuck her. He leaned behind him, and grabbed the forgotten item, and trailed it over her stomach. “I’ve thought about this since the first time I fucked you and saw what a slut for being spread open you are,” he whispered into her ear, smiling at her confusion. He moved it down her stomach to over her pussy, framing it with the circular disc, and her confusion didn’t disappear yet. He reached forward, taking her right lip and attaching the first peg, and his hand had to shoot up to stop the loud moan that came from her lips. “You like that?” She nodded from beneath his hand, and he felt she had gotten so much wetter. He did the same with the left lip, again a loud moan leaving her mouth as he attached the peg, her body shaking from exertion. He attached the last 4 pegs, her pussy so wet and so beautifully spread for him, he couldn’t help but trail his fingers over her, his hand still muffling her moans, her fingers digging into the skin over his forearm. “I bet I could make you come like this, not even rubbing you, just touching you lightly.” She shook her head, and he moved his hand a fraction, “what, you don’t think I could?”

“No, fuck Dean I need it, you need to make me come, please, fuck, I need it,” her words were rushed, slurred, and he covered her mouth again, ignoring her and going back to his slow torturous movements, her body writhing between his legs, desperate for more than he was giving her, until he grazed his fingernails over her clit and she came so hard, her grunt so loud even passed his hand, her body almost seizing in absolute pleasure. He watched as she dripped onto the hardwood floor, her pussy desperately clenching around nothing, and fixed it quickly when he fucked 2 fingers into her, her eyes shooting open as he hips bucked, coming again faster than he would have thought possible. “Fuck baby, you needed that, didn’t you?” She nodded, her eyes glassy, and slowly fucked a third finger into her, smiling into her neck as she bucked again, desperate for faster, harder, deeper. He pulled out, and lifted his hand, watching as she licked his fingers clean without being told. “Such a good girl,” he praised quietly, and stood up, watching as she fell flat to her back, her legs unable to close around the pussy spreader, and she moaned, looking at herself, her fingers soon touching her hot, wet skin, fucking into herself with ease. He brought over two pillows, and she laid back on them, her eyes still glued to her pussy.

“Dean, take pictures, I want to see this, I need to see it later.”

He opened his mouth and a big smile spread as he nodded, grabbing his phone and immediately opening the camera, getting close to her pussy and taking pictures, the snap loud and with each one she heard, her moans got louder and louder. He pushed her fingers away and replaced with 3 of his again, still taking pictures, and she bucked, eyes locked on the mirror as she came again. She fell, breathless, dizzy, to the pillows, and he repositioned his phone, taking a video of his tongue swiping up from her ass her to clit, and she yelled out, spreading her legs wider as if to get him closer.

“Fuck Dean, do that again,” she begged, her eyes blown wide as she stared at her pussy reflection, her slick pooling between her ass cheeks and dripping to the floor. He smiled, and repeated the motion, before ducking back down and licking her ass again, her moans getting louder before she covered her mouth.

“Have you never been rimmed baby?” She shook her head, her chest heaving, and shimmied her hips towards him and he laughed, “so fucking desperate, look at you,” he pushed her legs up, and sucked onto her puckered hole, her pussy forgotten for a moment as he ate her out, her fingers tight in his hair as she held him there, her pussy aching from the incredible arousal, and as soon as he slipped his tongue into her tight ring, she came again, her back arching off the floor, hips bucking like a wild animal. He pulled up and watched her come down, giving her time to relax so she didn’t get too sensitive, and her legs fell back down. He repositioned one of the pegs, gripping onto her clit, and she spasmed, her hands moving to her pussy as if to stop the sensation, and he slapped them away. “Nah uh baby, leave that there,” her body convulsed and he shed his clothes while she was trying to get used to the new painful pleasure constantly coursing through her body, and positioned himself between her legs, forcing his cock into her at once, her tight wet heat almost pushing him over the edge immediately. He held still, her wild eyes trained on him as she pinched her nipples, gyrating her hips against him, and he smiled, “you’re a wild animal, you know that?”

She nodded, sucking her lower lip into her mouth, and he grabbed his phone, taking a video of this thick dick splitting her pussy, spread so wide already by the spreader, and then spread wider over his cock before he dropped the phone and grabbed her hips, pulling her across the floor onto his cock over and over, her hand doing little to cover the noise she was making, the moans he punched from her as he fucked deep into her tight cunt. He was getting close, and tweaked the peg on her clit, her orgasm crashing over her like a tsunami, and her pussy milked him until he came, his pubic bone slapping against her pussy, her wetness smeared all over them both, running down her inner thighs and down his balls. She grabbed his shoulders, her nails scratching his skin as she brought him down, her lips crushing his and she pulled him as close as he could get, the delicious pull of the pegs on her labia and clit making her pussy pulse again with excitement.

“How was that?”

She giggled, looking up at him when he pulled away slightly, “I fucking love this sock hanger you bought.”

He laughed again, his movements causing him to rub against her clit and she gasped, “those photos you let me take, baby you are fucking incredible, later you’re gonna look at them and watch them all while you sit on my face.” He felt her pussy tighten around his soft cock and grinned, “you like that idea?”

“Dean Winchester, you fucking ruined me.”

He gyrated against her, swallowing up her moans, “fucking right I did.”

She let him take off the spreader, a dirty smile on her lips the entire time, and then he helped her to her feet, “what’s on your mind, dirty girl?”

She pushed her body against his, pulling his hand down and rubbing her pussy against his palm, “I’m wondering what other surprises you might come up with.”

He smirked, “would you like more?”

She nodded, without hesitation, “jesus fuck, seeing my pussy like that, I think I’ll get off-”

“What about we let strangers see your pussy like that?” She shut her mouth a snap, her eyes never leaving his, and he noticed she never slowed down rubbing his hand against her sopping pussy. “What if I took you somewhere, you could show everyone your tight little cunt, and I’d get to play with it, and anyone could watch?”

She felt herself get wetter, sure she was hospital bound for severe dehydration at this point, “only you?”

He scoffed, “as if I’d let anyone else lay a finger on you,” he slipped two fingers into her, her moan music to his ears, “or in you, because baby you belong to me,” he pressed against her g spot, and her nails dug into his shoulders again, her hips moving constantly as he took her to another orgasm, holding her up when her legs failed and crumbled. “Fuck you are a dirty slut, want people to see your pussy, see you come all over my fingers and my tongue.”

She nodded, unable to vocalize, and he carried her to bed, laying her down and spreading her legs, licking her clean despite her moans and her twitching. He moved up her body when she was clean enough for his liking, and he stared at her, her eyes hooded with exhaustion and overexertion, “sweetheart, we’ll only ever do what you want, ok?”

She nodded, and he pressed his lips to hers before she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When she woke, she felt a new but still familiar feeling, and tried to look down to her pussy, finding her arms tied and her eyes covered. “Fuck, dean?” She hissed, and heard his snigger to her left.

“Hey princess, I wondered how long it would take you to wake up.”

“Dean, what if Sam walks in?”

“No princess, Sam isn’t here, he’s gone all day, so I get to play with you all fucking day.” He ran finger over her clit and she bucked to the movement, her moan loud and unobstructed and fuck if that didn’t turn her on more. “I have a few more surprises today.”

She smiled, “care to enlighten me?”

“I’d rather show you.”

He went quiet, and she turned her head, trying to hear where he was, what he was doing, when he pushed a vibrator against her clit and she cried out, her legs straining to close when she realized they were tied too.

“Fuck, if you could see yourself, sweetheart,” he turned up the vibrations and she gasped, “your tight pink pussy on display, legs spread, your pussy hole begging to be fucked and filled.”

“Yes,” she groaned, “fuck me, Dean, please!”

He chuckled, “not yet baby, I wanna make sure you are ready.”

“Oh fuck off I don’t need to be ready, I am ready,” she ground out through her moans, the pressure on her clit growing into a white-hot bomb. He laughed again as he pulled away, and she cried out, hips bucking up as she tried to find the vibrator, “Dean, don’t do this,” She begged, her orgasm dissipating.

“No, the great thing is, I’m in charge, and I want to play with your pussy, but I don’t want you enjoy it just yet.” He moved, and she felt the bed dip by her head, “baby,” he spoke softly, more seriously, “if you want me to stop, say the word antidisestablishmentarianism.”

She thought about that for a second before she turned to face where he was, and he laughed, “I’m kidding, I just think it would be fun to see how close you get to saying it when you are on the edge of a killer orgasm.”

“Fuck you Dean, and play with my pussy.”

He laughed, “you still need a safe word.”

She pursed her lips for a moment, “what about polka-dot?”

He kissed her cheek and she smiled, “polka-dot it is sweetheart. If you want to stop, even for a bit, just say it, ok?”

She nodded, smiling as she heard him move away, the bed springing up straight when he got off, and she waited, breath caught in her throat as she thought of where he was, what he was about to do. She gasped when suddenly there was light in her eyes, and she realised she was wearing a VR set, and she was staring at a close up picture of her pussy, spread and wet and fuck if she didn’t hump the air at the sight. The idea of someone else, someone unknown, seeing her that close, and not being able to touch her, had every nerve ending on fire, and suddenly the screen went blank, Dean’s laugh bringing back down to earth. “Fuck baby, you almost made yourself come just by looking at your pussy, how the fuck am I supposed to play with you when you are so quick to come?” He pushed his fingers into her wet cunt, and she gasped.

“Yes, yes, fuck, yes Dean please,” she begged, her chest jumping up and down with every small breath she could drag in, her arousal seemingly stopping her from doing normal bodily functions.

“Mmm feel that baby,” he pumped into her slowly, before taking his fingers out entirely, “look at the way I can get your pussy to gape with just my fingers, what else could I get that with?”

She shook her head, her hips gyrating against air, “Dean, please, fuck I need to come,” she took a sharp breath when a video started, the one of Dean licking a stripe from her ass to her clit and she bucked more wildly, needing his tongue on her, reenacting these moves.

“You liked that, didn’t you baby?”

She moaned, nodding, “yes, fuck, your tongue on me, you make me feel so good,” she was panting, her eyes taking in this short snippet of sex in front of her, and when she felt his finger against her ass she pushed down, desperate and not ashamed.

He chuckled, moving his finger to run around her rim, “you want this baby?”

“Yes, Dean yes, please,” she tried moving her hips so he’d touch her hole but he kept his finger around her rim until she settled and he sunk it in until the first knuckle, her loud moan breaking all the silence.

“Think I could put my cock in here?” She nodded, desperate for him, for anything, and he pushed further in, before pulling his finger out all the way, “I wanna see that baby, I wanna see your wet pussy, spread open while I fuck your ass.”

She moaned and thrashed against the bedding.

“Stay still,” he said, a smirk in his voice, and she tried, when he shoved a thick, cold dildo into her pussy and she spasmed around it, thrusting her hips as is she could get it to move.

The video if Dean licking her was replaced, and she could see a video she didn’t recall happening before she realized it was live. She moaned at the sight of her pussy spread, the glass dildo opening her wide, and she saw Dean’s fingers hovering close to her ass, and she wriggled, trying to touch him.

“You like that?”

She nodded, “fuck, it’s so hot what you see,” he laughed, and she watched as her view changed as the camera moved, and she saw his fat cock, leaking precum, and she licked her lips.

“Fuck let me suck you, please,” she whispered and smiled when the camera moved to her face, where she saw the same smile spread a moment later and there was a sligtly creepy vibe about seeing yourself like this. He moved, stradling her chest, leaving the thick dildo inside of her, and she saw that his cock was just above her face, and she licked up, groaning when she tasted his precum, and moved up to latch onto his cock, sucking as well as she could considering she was bound to the bed. She watched herself sucking his cock, and her pussy spasmed, unable to think straight at how fucking hot this was, seeing herself from seomeone elses perspective. She jolted when he grabbed the dildo and fucked her with it, using her moan to push his dick deeper into her mouth, and she clenched her fists, desperate for the orgasm just out of reach, sucking his cock hard as if she’s convince him to let her come. He didn’t, and she almsost sobbed when he pulled the dildo out, so slowly, and then pulled his cock from her mouth, “no, come back,” she whined as he moved away but then stopped when she saw her pussy on the screen. “Fuck, lick my pussy.”

He sniggered, a finger appearing and then fucking into her, “what makes you think you can tell me what to do?”

She moaned, not able to formulate words, and watched as he licked her clit, crying out at the visual and physical stimulation. He sucked her clit into his mouth, her body shaking already, and while he had her clit under pressure in his mouth, he flicked his tongue against it, and she couldn’t stop, coming like she had never before, her scream long and her hips crashing up into his mouth again and again, her clit hitting his teeth and it just prolonged her earth-shattering orgasm, until she fell to a heap, her heart beating faster than it should, sweat clinging to her body, and her throat raw and so, so satisfied. He pulled the headset off, and her head lolled in his hands, “you ok baby?”

She hummed, unable to speak to smile, and his smile was enough to let her know what was ok. He moved away, coming back with a small juice box, and after telling her about it twice, she took a sip, which turned into a gulp, and finally finished the whole box.

He untied her slowly, rubbing her red wrists and ankles, before he laid down and pulled her over his chest, and rubbed down her back as she slowly came back to her body. It took her a while to feel a little more human, before she realised he had stopped everything. She looked up, his sweet smile melting her heart a little, “why did you stop?”

He laughed, and kissed her forehead, “you were completely out of it, I wasn’t gonna fuck you when you were barely conscious.”

“Oh gees I’m sorry,” she groaned, hiding her face in his chest, his laughter getting her to look up at him again.

“Seriously, you know we can take a break right?”

“Yeah, but you didn’t cum,” she trailed her hand down his chest, down his taut stomach, through the wiry hair at the base of his hardening cock, interested in where she was heading. He grabbed her hand and flipped them over, rutting against her, swallowing her moan as he licked into her mouth, her fingers twisting in his hair.

“I can cum now if you like, but I’m making you come first,” he muttered against her lips, and he felt them turn up in a smile.

“I think I could go again, I think you know how to get me off,” she giggled against his lips and he nodded, smiling too.

“You’re fucking right I do,” he reached between them, fingering her pussy, smiling at how wet she was. “Fuck you are so right for me,” he groaned as he grabbed his dick and slowly pushed into her, her head arching back as she moaned, the fullness sending her fragile mind reeling again. He moved slowly, holding her face between his hands, their foreheads pressed together, sharing breaths and kisses.

“Jesus Dean, you feel so good inside of me,” she moaned against his lips, the slow burn building in her core, him being so close, his body rubbing against hers just right. She moved her face, her lips finding his neck and latching on, her moan muffled by the skin, and he continued to thrust into her, her breathing hitching along with his, and she was sure she had never felt this way in her entire life. She lifted her legs, the slight change in position getting him to fuck into her deeper, and she groaned, her head swimming with how close to another orgasm she was, and lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, calling his name as she came. Her name was a whisper on his lips as he came soon after, and they lay together, panting, his softening cock still buried in her pussy before he rolled off and stood up, pulling her to her feet.

“No, I need sleep,” she complained and he laughed, kissing her forehead.

“No, we need to shower, and then we can sleep.”

She pulled a face, but he pulled her to the shower anyway, pushing her in first. She sighed at the cool water on her skin, and her sigh turning into a moan when his hands wound around her, grabbing her boobs.

“Fuck Dean, I, I don't even know how the hell we are going to keep this up.”

He chuckled in her ear, “we are taking a break, I’m going to wash you, and then we are gonna have a nap.”

She nodded, and smiled when he ran his soapy hands over her body, washing away all his cum, her slick, and their sweat, before he quickly washed himself. They didn’t dry off, heading straight to bed and collapsing on it. She laid on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and smiled.

“Where’s Sam?”

He sniggered, “sent him to Jack’s again. Said you had to do that assignment.”

She weakly hit his side, “you can’t just pawn off the poor kid.”

He laughed, his chest shaking beneath her, “were your orgasms not satisfactory enough to justify me getting rid of him for the day?”

She found the energy to pull her head up to look at him, shaking her head with a sly smile, “I think I’ll need a few more to say that it’s ok.”

He nodded, pulling her head down to his chest, “I have it all planned baby, just sleep for now.”

She sighed, kissing his chest before she closed her eyes with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

She woke to the sound of talking, and groaned, hiding her face in her pillow. She threw out her hand, patting the bed to see where Dean had gone when she realized he wasn’t there. She got up and decided she needed clothes, first and foremost, throwing on a cami and some harem pants, before she ventured out her room and towards the voices. She stopped short when she saw John sitting at the table, a quirk to his lip.

“What the hell?”

Dean looked up and motioned for her to come sit down. She walked closer, but couldn’t sit. “John, we thought you were dead.”

He nodded, “that was the plan.”

“The plan?” She spat, running her hand through her awful bed head, much to her dismay, “what if I had told Sammy? What if I had legally pronounced you as dead-”

“We are still doing that.”

She looked at Dean, her mouth ajar as she tried to understand his words.

“Elora, I got into some trouble, I am lucky to have gotten out alive, but they don’t know that.”

“They don’t know that you got out alive if they didn't manage to shoot you? Big shocker there.” She glared at him, the sarcasm rolling off her tongue.

She watched as he stood, gingerly lifting his shirt to reveal the bloodied bandage wrapped around his torso, and looked into his eyes, “they left me for dead. They set the place alight, and I had gotten into a cellar, I was able to call an old friend-”

“Oh ho ho, hold the fuck on, you called a friend instead of your own son?”

He nodded, nonplused at her anger, “Elora, they had to think I am dead.”

“God, you are so right. Because the only thing we know Dean to be great at is spitting private knowledge all over the place, right? Like how he used to tell everyone about the guns going in and out of your house? Same as me, I guess, broadcasting it on the bloody airways, right?” She glared at him, and for once saw a shimmer of doubt pass his eyes.

“Elle, he doesn’t need this.”

She turned to Dean, “you are backing him up on this?” He shrugged and she laughed, “I can’t believe you, I can’t believe either of you, you know that?”

“Please, just calm down.” She turned on John slowly, her jaw clenched and it gave her tremendous pleasure to see the unsure look over Dean’s face.

“Calm down? I must calm down after I have spent 2 days thinking I am solely responsible for a 9-year-old boy? You want me to just brush that off?”

He sat down heavily, and for the first time, Dean looked worried, “sweetheart, I need your help.”

“What could you possibly need from me?”

He raised a brow at her tone, “he needs stitches.”

She turned to John, leaning on the table, “so go to the hospital.” She whispered the words before she pushed off the table and began walking to her room.

“Elora come back here.” He had never used that voice in this house while she had been here, and that’s what had gotten her to stop. Fear. She turned, eyes wide to look at John, Dean almost shrinking into the background, “listen here, when I hired you, I had you sign several documents-”

“Oh jesus christ, this is where you tell me I didn’t even sign an affidavit, right? Because I sure as hell don’t remember signing guardianship papers!”

He shook his head, “no, you only signed undated adoption papers, the guardianship papers, and a document stating you will help me in a medical emergency.” Her mouth hung open as she tried to comprehend his words. “Please help me, you told me you have done first aid, Dean hasn’t, and I need to stop the bleeding.”

She shook her head slowly, “what happens if I say no?”

He stared at her for a moment, “I can’t stop you. But if I bleed out, how will you face Sam?”

She dropped her shoulders, before she swallowed, bile raising in her throat. “Fine,” she mumbled, her throat burning, and left to grab the medical kit she kept in her car. She had done stitches on Sammy once, and had relied so heavily on this massive kit that she never left without it. She brought it inside, and began sterilising the table as best she could, “sit down.” She could help him, but she didn’t have to suck up to him. He sat, trying to take his shirt off when she cut it right up the middle, daring him to complain. She let him shrug it off while she grabbed her supplies, setting them up in the order she’d need them. She gingerly unwrapped the bandage, and swallowed at the bullet holes. Two. “Where are the bullets?”

“What do you mean?”

She fought the urge to poke him in the holes, and sighed, “I can see the edges are jagged, cut in straight lines. So either you were stabbed and shot, or you dug them out. Or at least tried to. I need to know if you got them.”

He reached in his jeans pockets and pulled out two bullets, and she checked them, seeing they looked intact, and decided she wouldn’t poke around more than necessary. She grabbed her gloves, putting them on before taking pleasure in wiping his bullet wounds with the anti-septic, watching with a wry smile as he hissed and downed almost a third of the bottle of whiskey Dean had passed him.

“Try not to enjoy it too much, hmm?” He whispered in her ear and she looked at him. She was sure she would never forgive Dean for any of this her anger rising in waves.

“You both owe me so much for this.”

Neither disagreed, and she grabbed the suture kit and opened it, setting the needle against his skin. “I’m sure I don’t have to tell you this is going to hurt like a son of a bitch.” She didn’t wait, shoving the needle through the skin and swiftly stitched the holes shut, before she changed her gloves and placed a sterile bandage around his middle. “Go to bed. You need to sleep. I’ll make dinner.” She got up, throwing what she could into a metal bucket, dousing it with alcohol and setting it alight, before she put the needle in a small plastic case, ready for disposal when she passed a hospital. She didn’t watch as he stumbled to his room, but she begrudgingly called out where Dean would find the key in her room. She was leaning against the counter when Dean came back, and he slowly rubbed his hand up and down her back.

“Are you ok?”

She shook her head, jutting out her bottom lip, “nope, your father is a dick of spectacular proportions, and I thought he was dead. Now I just kind of wish he was dead, and jesus christ I want to shoot him myself. You, on the other hand, are so blinded by him than you don't even see how fucked up this whole thing is!” He opened his eyes wide, taking a deep breath when she held up her finger at him, silencing him. She pulled out her phone and called Jack’s mom, ignoring Dean’s curious looks. “Hi Kelly, it’s Elora, how are you?” She watched as Dean nodded, going to sit at the breakfast nook. “I have a massive favour to ask, Dean got hurt today, Sam’s brother? Yeah, and we’re gonna be at the hospital most of the night, is there anyway you-” She smiled, “thanks Kelly, I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this, please don’t say anything to Sam until I have more information. Thank you, bye.”

She out the phone down and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Do you want me to just get dinner?”

She shook her head, looking back at Dean, “no I want to make soup, and then pour it on him, the bloody bastard.”

He nodded slowly, “maybe you shouldn’t do that. He's my dad.”

She glanced up at him, seeing the vulnerability in his eyes. The sheer desperation for her to understand why he was ok with his fathers lies.

She groaned, winding her arms around his waist and hiding her face in his chest. His arms immediately came up around her and held her tight, his lips in her hair. “I’m sorry you woke up to this sweetheart.”

She pulled her head back to look up at him, “why didn’t you wake me?”

He smirked, “believe it or not, I did try, but you were out cold.”

She flushed, “I blame you.”

He puffed his chest out, “fuck yeah, I’ll carry that blame like a fucking badge.”

She snorted and smacked his chest, “maybe you should just go get some food, let me check on your dad.”

“Don’t poke at his stitches, ok?” He joked, kissing her before he grabbed his keys and left. She steeled herself and walked into his room, not knocking. He was still shirtless, his jeans now also gone and he hurried to try cover his boxers. “Please stop, John.” He did as told, wincing as he relaxed. “Serves you right, you idiot.” She checked his bandages for blood, but they looked clean enough, and then grabbed the blood pressure cuff, checking him while he kept his eyes on her, unfalteringly so.

“If you want to leave, I wouldn't blame you.”

She snorted, deeming his pressure ok and let go, “leave you in charge of Sam? I somehow don’t think that would be the responsible thing to do, John.”

“I am doing the best-”

“No, you are not doing the best you can. You almost got killed, you had me and Dean worried sick, I lied to Sam, and then you come sauntering back in, full of bullet holes? No, John, that is not the best you can do.”

She turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist, “please, let me explain what I do.”

She looked down at him, amusement in her eyes, “you sell guns, most of which are illegal for your everyday buyer.”

He nodded, “I am involved in a hell of a lot more than that.”

She frowned, turning to look at him and pulled her arm free with more force than necessary, “what else?”

“You need to promise me you will never breathe a word to anyone.”

She laughed, “John, I just stitched you up in your kitchen. Dean left, if I wanted to get anyone involved, you can guarantee I’d have done it already.”

He shook his head, “no, that’s not enough.”

She stared at him for a moment, “fine, I promise.”

He took a breath, “I am a hired hit man, for the most part.”

She stared at him, wide-eyed, unable to find even a part of her that couldn’t believe that. She looked down his torso, seeing scars littering his skin, scars she had overlooked when she was focused on stitching him up. She looked up at him, knowing she should keep her mouth shut, but knowing she wouldn’t. “You’re a hit man?”

He nodded, his eyes trained on hers.

“You’re a hit man, and you have a 9-year-old son, who lost his mother 5 years ago?”

He took a deep breath, the mention of Sam breaking some of his cool exteriors, “how do you think I got into this line of business?”

She took a step back, “you left Dean alone with Sam, knowing you might never come back?”

He nodded, curtly, and she suppressed a shiver, immediately leaving the room.

“Elora!”

She ignored his yells, and left the house, sitting in her car until Dean arrived. He opened her door, food in one hand and a frown on his face, “sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

She shook her head, “do you know he-” she clenched her teeth, her jaw aching at the pressure of her bite and got out the car, leading him into the house and to his dad's room. She barged in again, locking eyed with the man. “Does he know?”

He shook his head, and she wanted to imagine he looked at least slightly worried.

She turned to Dean, “he is a hit man.”

Deam frowned, shaking his head as he looked over to his father, “what?”

She laughed humourlessly, “yep, your father kills people for the hell of it. Oh, and it started after your mom’s death.”

He moved to drop the food on the bedside table, staring down at his father who finally seemed to be showing signs of stress. “Dean, I can explain-”

“You told her before you told me?”

She turned her smug face to Dean, her expression falling as her mouth popped open, “what?”

He shook his head, looking up at her, “I’m not an idiot. I was in here all the time when he left me and Sam, I found paperwork-”

“I keep that hidden-”

“Under the second floorboard in the bathroom, yes I know.” He settled his father with a hard look, and she swallowed when she saw a flicker of what looked like pride on John’s face.

“You knew?” She almost whispered to Dean, who looked at her apologetically.

“Princess, I was here, alone for most of my teen years, I-”

“You knew and you let Sam live in a place like this?” He pulled his head back, and she shook her own. “No, I,” she swallowed, turning on her heel and running to her room, locking the door behind her and packing a bag of her most important things. She opened the door to find Dean blocking her way, and she pushed his shoulder, “get out of my way Dean, let me go.”

“No, we need to talk about this.”

“Talk about this? Are you even listening to yourself? That sack of shit in there has been putting Sam at risk for 5 years, and you are gonna stand behind him? No, I don’t have to stay here, I don’t have to agree with this.”

She pushed past him and threw her bag in her back seat , fighting tears as she got in, ignoring Dean, who was begging her to stay, and raced down the road. She was half way down the road, not having a clue what she was meant to do when she remembered the items in her handbag. She stopped at a light, and bit her lip. She had ended her lease agreement 2 months ago after it became obvious she stayed with Sam more often than not. She didn’t think visiting her mother was viable, as she was buried 6 feet under. Her train wreck of a father was somewhere, not that either of them tried to keep in touch. Her mind raced, and as the light turned green she turned around, heading to Jack’s before they had a chance to think of fetching Sam, and honked loudly outside of the house. She got out, waving at Kelly as she came out, “Elora, is everything ok? How is Dean?”

“Dean?” She frowned, “oh yes, sorry he’s fine, I need to take Sam there now.”

She nodded, heading inside and coming out in an excited voice, Elora could hear it was put on, but Sam wouldn’t know. “Thanks for coming Sammy, you know you can always come back right?”

“Yeah, thanks, Kelly! By Jack!”

He got into her car and smiled at her, “Hey Ellie, you feeling better?”

She nodded, shoving the car into gear and headed to the highway. “Yeah, I’m feeling great, we are gonna take a road trip real quick, how about that?”

His eyes lit up, “where?”

She wracked her brain, needing to look as if she had at least thought of this. “Sioux Falls, have you ever been there?”

He shook his head, “is it far?”

She moved her hand in a so-s manner, “it will take about 6 hours, but I’ll buy burgers on the way?”

“Damn, my phone is dead.” Her heart leaped with sudden joy and worked damn hard at hiding it.

“That’s ok, we’ll charge it later.” She was finding it easier and easier to lie to him and hated that.

He smiled at her and nodded, and she smiled back, her mind thinking to how the fuck she was going to get away with this. She was running from a hit man, with said hit man’s youngest son. She wished she believed in a god so she could pray, at least feel some semblance of calm, but only felt a writhing pit of anxiety that settled deeper and deeper in her belly as she drove. It was dark when they pulled into Sioux Falls, and she headed to the station, knowing someone would tell her where Jody was and looked over to see Sam sleeping. She took his phone from the center consol and made sure she had her own, as well as her purse before she quietly left the car, heading inside.

“Good evening miss, can I help ya?”

She looked at the young man at the desk and nodded, forcing on a smile, “I’m actually looking for Jody Mills?”

He nodded and picked up a phone, “who can I say is asking for her?”

She swallowed, “Maria Firestone.” She had read up on code words and hoped that somehow Jody would know she wanted this to be treated quickly, and without alerting anyone. He nodded, speaking lowly into the phone, and smiled when he put it down, “she’ll be right out.”

She had no sooner thanked him than Jody came barreling out, all but grabbing her arm and dragging her back to her car, “what the hell do you think you are doing Elora?”

“Let me guess, John called you?”

She nodded, Jody ducking to look at Sam in the car, asleep, and she sighed in relief. She looked up, and they moved to a cruiser opposite her car, so Sam wouldn’t wake up, “Elora, he is beyond pissed.”

She laughed, “you know what, I actually don’t care, because I found out some hellish stuff today, and Sam isn’t safe with him.”

Her eyes darted to Elora’s, “what?”

“How much do you really know about John?”

She looked over to Sam, and moved between Elora’s car and Elora, “probably a hell of a-”

“He’s a hit man.” Jody snapped her lips shut and suddenly she knew that Jody knew. “Are you serious?”

“Elora, he-”

“Sam might get caught in the crossfire, Jody! How could you have ever been ok with this?” She hissed, everything she had ever known about the police force evaporating faster than she could stop it.

“He said he was careful, he said he’s never been hurt-”

Elora shoved her hand in her poked and pulled out the two bullets, dry blood flaking off into her palm, “Careful? He was fucking shot, he told Dean he was going to die, that’s how sure he was that he wasn’t getting out. What if Sam found out? What if someone found out about him?"

Jody’s eyes were locked on the bullets, before she picked one up and inspected it, “this is from a Glock 22, it’s police stamped.”

She looked over to what Jody was pointing at, a small ‘PF’ on the side of the shell, and saw the same stamp on the bullet in her hand. She looked up at Jody, “what does this mean?”

Jody shook her head, “you have to bring him to my house, I’ll have to tell-”

“I’m his legal guardian because his father is dead.”

Jody smirked at Elle, shock coloring her features, “well, as a sheriff, I can’t argue with that.”

“And as a friend of the family? As someone who cares for the wellbeing of Sam?”

She saw her jaw clench, and she nodded, “even as a friend, I have to look out for Sam first, if John was hurt, you might be right. Sam might be in danger.”


	9. Chapter 9

She woke Sam when they arrived at Jody’s house, hidden halfway in the woods, and he looked up sleepily, “where are we?”

She smoothed his hair, “Sioux Falls, silly. It’s late, you’re gonna go straight back to sleep and we can see the place tomorrow, ok?”

“What about a bath?” He asked mid-yawn, and she smiled.

“I’ll let you off the hook tonight because it’s late, but first thing tomorrow ok?”

He nodded, and she led from the car to the house, and down the hallway to the room Jody said they could use, helping him take his shoes off and then tucked him into bed, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “I love you Sammy, you know that right?”

He nodded sleepily at her, “I love you too Ellie.”

“You know I’ll always be here to look out for you?”

He nodded again, “yeah I know.”

She pressed another kiss to his forehead, fighting tears, before she pulled away, “I’m gonna close the door ok, it creaks when the wind blows,” she showed him and he nodded once more, his eyes shutting heavily. Pulling the door shut behind her, she took a moment to just think of what she had done today.

“Elora.”

She looked up at Jody, who held out a mug and she smiled, taking it happily and taking a gulp, hissing at the burn, “are you serious?” She tried to stifle her coughs, moving away from Sam’s door as the whiskey warmed her belly.

Jody sniggered, “figured we’d need a little something to wind down,” she took a sip, and annoyingly didn’t huff and puff herself half to death on the stuff. Elle took another mouthful, smaller now that she knew it wasn’t coffee and sat back on one of the couches. Whiskey was not getting easier to drink.

“What else did John say?”

She looked at her, shaking her head, “the place went up in flames, he had already been shot, left for dead. He got into a cellar or something, and managed to get away without any burns.”

She nodded, “and what did he tell Dean?”

“Um, he called, and said something like take a silver ring to Bobby in an hour.”

Jody’s face fell, “bastard,” she pulled out her phone and dialed someone, hushing Elle when she tried to stop her. “Bobby you son of a bitch,” Elle watched as Jody listened to Bobby on the phone. “You better come up here.” She put the phone down and sighed, looking at Elle, “Bobby’ll be here soon, and maybe he can tell us a little more.”

She nodded, taking a moment to close her eyes, the whiskey hot in her veins, and jerked when the door opened, rapidly blinking the unexpected sleep from her eyes, and saw Bobby sit down heavily in front of her.

“You got a death wish or sum’in??”

She shook her head, “I had to protect Sam.”

He grunted, taking a mug from Jody and seemed to know it was whiskey, knocking it back with a satisfied sigh, “well John ain’t none too happy, I’ll tell you that. He was ready to come down here himself and tell you what for.”

She shrugged, “I still care enough for Sam that that doesn’t scare me.”

He grunted again, grabbing the bottle Jody came in with, and poured more into his mug, drinking it quickly.

“Why’d you come here?”

She shrugged, “Jody, I knew I could trust her to care about Sam enough that she wouldn’t just give him up.”

He nodded, regarding her before he leaned back, “John told me you know.”

“And I told Jody.”

“She already knew some.”

“She wasn’t aware he had been shot. Twice.” His eyes darted to Jody, and back to Elle’s, seeming to hold a desperate look. She ignored it. She took a deep breath, pretending this was hard to say, “I did forget to mention just how many scars he has all over his torso, and I could only see his chest and stomach.”

Jody lashed out and slapped Bobby’s arm, who grabbed it, glaring at Elle, “balls. Did ya have ta tell her now?”

“Yes,” they both spoke at the same time, and he sat back with a huff, finally dropping his hand from his arm. “Jody, he’s careful, you know that.”

She shook her head, “how many times has he told you he was about to die?”

He grunted, and she pushed her foot against his shin, “none, he’s never had to.”

“So this time he really wasn’t careful, what if Sammy got hurt? He stays here, Elle too, until we know who tried to kill him.”

He snorted, “and what, ya think they’ll come prancing to the front door, arms out for cuffin’, confessin’ to tryna kill him?”

She shook her head and held her hand out to Elle, who placed a bullet on her palm. “It’s police stamped.” She passed it to Bobby, who looked at it for a second before he looked at Elle.

“You took it?”

She nodded, “yes I did. Didn’t think he could reuse them.”

He ran a hand own his face, and thumped his head on the back of the couch, eyes shut as he gripped the bullet tight.

“I’ll get Georgie to run tests on it, see what it brings up.”

He handed Jody the bullet without a further remark, and got up, leaving the house, his car tyres crunching the stones outside of her house as he drove away.

“Can we really trust him?”

Jody looked at Elle with a strange expression, brows drawn, “you can trust Bobby with anything.”

“You couldn’t trust him to tell you the truth about John.”

She shook her head, “that’s different, if John got himself killed, that’s not my problem.”

“Thanks for helping me out, I really appreciate it.”

“You come to me anytime you need it, I’m glad you came here.”

She smiled, “I didn’t know who else I could turn to. I’m going to sleep now, I’m exhausted.”

She headed to the room with Sam, and kicked off her shoes and climbed in next to him, watching him sleep for a little before her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep, her hand around his.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey Ellie,” Sam whispered so close to her face, and she jolted awake, pulling her face from his when she saw how close he was.

“Morning Sammy,” her voice was sleep-hoarse and she cleared her throat, trying to wake up, “what’s up?”

“I need a wee, but there’s a woman out there.”

She woke up quickly then, taking a second to realize they were at Jody’s house, and she smiled, “come, I’ll show you the bathroom, and then I’ll introduce you to Jody, ok?”

He nodded frantically, jumping from the bed as he held himself, obviously his very full bladder was protesting loudly, so she rushed him to the bathroom, and sniggered at his groan when he made it to the toilet, not even bothering to close the door when he darted in. She stood outside, listening to him wash his hands and smiled when he came out, sliding his hand into hers, “You feel better?”

“Yeah, there was so much wee, I could have been a fountain.”

“Oh, wow,” she feigned interest in the volume of his urine with a smile, shaking her head as she lead him to the kitchen, Jody making coffee. “Jody, this is Sam.” She crouched in front of him, “Sammy, I’d like you to meet a friend of mine, she’s a sheriff.”

His eyes went wide, “you called the police? What did I do?”

She hesitated before she laughed, pulling him into a tight hug, “oh nothing honey, you didn’t do anything, she’s just a friend of mine.”

She pulled away to look at him while his fingers were in her hair, “sure?”

She nodded, “absolutely.”

He looked over, and spoke shyly to Jody who was smiling warmly, “hi Jody.”

“Hey Sam, you like chocolate muffins?”

His eyes lit up and nodded, taking a muffin when she offered the plate to him.

“Go watch some TV Sammy,” Elle moved to speak to Jody, but his hand suddenly pulling hers drew her attention, “what’s wrong?’

“Did you charge my phone?”

She shook her head, “can you believe it, I forgot my charger, but everything is fine at home, ok?”

He nodded, unconvinced and headed off got TV anyway. She shook her head, letting out a deep sigh.

“Kids, they're a hell of a lot of work.”

She laughed, “yeah, and it doesn’t help when the kid in question is intelligent, because he sees right through me.” They sat together, with Elle facing the door so she could see Sam’s right arm, the TV on, and spoke quietly, “has John gotten hold of you?”

Jody shook her head, “I was going to call, but seeing as he is supposed to be…” she nodded and Elle smiled in understanding, nodding.

“I might call Dean,” she bit her lip, her finger hovering over his contact, for the first time thinking about what she might have done to them. She pushed the feeling away, needing to care for Sam first, his life over her love life. She pushed the button and held the phone up, not breathing while it rang, which seemed to go on forever, until he answered, not saying anything.

“Dean?” She whispered into the phone, not wanting Sam to hear, “can you hear me?”

“Hey, we're going to that funky place in town today, gonna grab some gum on our way in, you wanna stick with us?”

She frowned, “what?”

“Oh right, I didn’t know you’d be heading to Poughkeepsie so soon. I’ll speak to you later then.”

He hung the phone up, and she still called his name a few times before Jody grabbed her hand, “what did he say?”

“He sounded like he had had a stroke, he said I was in Poughkeepsie, and that he's going to a strange place today?” She frowned, shaking her head.

“Did he say funky town?”

“Uh, said it was funky place in town?”

“Shit,” Jody grabbed her own phone and called Bobby, urging him over as soon as possible.

“Jody, what does he mean? Why is Bobby coming?”

“Just wait for Bobby, he knows more than I do, but I know funky town ain’t good.”

“Where is funky town?”

“Not where, it’s, it’s a code word.”

“Oh jesus christ,” she ran a hand down her face, “more fucking code words?” She hissed before she looked over to see Sam still in front of the TV, “Why doesn’t anyone just say ‘help’ or ‘I’ve been shot? Jody, what does any of that mean?”

She was interrupted when Bobby peered in the window and ushered them out, which they did quietly so Sam wouldn’t hear.

“Bobby, what the hell is going on?”

“What did you hear?”

“Dean said something about a funky place in town, and he wanted gum? And that I was in Poughkeepsie.”

“Balls,” he rubbed his temples, “it means sum'ins happened at home, and they are in trouble, but he wants you and Sammy to stay away.”

“What?”

“You and Sam, you need to-”

“How the hell did you understand that?”

He shrugged, “been friends with them for a long time, you pick up a little here and there.”

“So we have to go back.”

Jody scoffed, “he just said not to go back, you and Sam need to get a move on, and get away.”

“Away from what?”

Bobby looked at her, a hand on her shoulder, “I’m gonna go with the idea that someone found him, found John, and now Dean is involved.”

“Involved?” her heart sank, and she sat down on the dirt, her legs trembling, “is he hurt?

“He spoke to you right?” She nodded at Bobby, “right, so he can’t be too bad if he’s hurt. But I’ll call in the cavalry, Jody will help. You and Sam need to go.”

“To Poughkeepsie?”

Bobby had to stifle a laugh as he helped her to her feet, “no, definitely not Poughkeepsie.”

She nodded, dumbly, and walked inside, “hey Sammy?”

He looked up with a guilty smile, “do I have to go bath?”

She shook her head, “nah, we have another day in the car, gonna get sweaty anyway, but we gotta get a move on.”

He frowned, “why?”

“Hmmm?”

“Why do we have to leave? We just got here?”

She nodded, “and Jody has to go see, uh, a family member, he’s sick, so we can’t stay here.”

He nodded, his shoulders sinking, “can we find a charger somewhere on the road?”

She nodded, “sure, we’ll keep an eye out, alright?.”

He turned the TV off and headed to the room, and when she followed he was putting his shoes on. She grabbed her own, and all her other belongings he had brought in, and they headed out. Jody and Bobby were speaking in hushed tones, and she told Sammy to wait in the car.She waited until Sam had closed his door before she looked at Bobby, “what’s happening?”

He looked at her with pity, “can’t get a hold of either of them.”

Her heart clenched painfully, and Jody grabbed her upper arm, a forced smile on her face, “you better not let your guard down, because Sam is watching you, and you can’t afford to have him freak out.” She smiled, and planted a kiss on Elle’s cheek, whispering, “code word, peaches for all good, pineapple for bad, got it?”

She pulled away and Elle nodded slowly at her, before pulling her in for a hug, “keep me updated.”

She grabbed Bobby, “please get him out of there, please,” she smiled at him, and she knew her lips were shaking as she did and he nodded.

“Sure thing darlin’.”

She turned and looked at Sam, resolved to get him somewhere safe. She thought of all the photos of him around the house, and how he was all that mattered right now. She turned back to Bobby, her back to Sam, “I need a gun.”

He looked at her, a small shake to his head.

“Bobby, I am running from someone I don’t know, I need a gun. John took me shooting, I shot the Holland and Holland Royal and some other small handgun, I can’t remember what he said it was called. Please.”

He regarded her seriously for a moment before he nodded, heading to his car and coming back quickly, giving her a brown bag. She took it and felt it was heavy.

“You might need more ammo, you have 2 full magazines. It should be something similar to what John would have let you try first.”

She snorted, “I tried the Royal first.”

His eyes went wide, “he never does anything the way anyone else would.”

“You reckon?”

She turned and walked to the car, quickly opening the boot and shoving hers and Sam’s phones under the spare, before getting in and shoving the bag in her door as discreetly as she could, smiling at Sam.

“So where we going?”

She shrugged, “how about you tell me a place you have always wanted to go?”

His smile was wide and he nodded frantically, “yeah, I always wanted to see the grand canyon!”

She laughed, “Sam, that’s a day away, at least!”

His face fell, “oh, um, where are we?”

“Well, we are 6 hours away from home, we’re close to-”

“What about Yellowstone?”

She looked down at his hopeful eyes and nodded, “that's like 12 hours away, we can do that if you want?”

He smiled and nodded, “yes, I always wanted to go there!”

“Well, let’s go,” she smiled as she pulled away, knowing roughly what direction she was heading in, but would need a map sooner or later.

He fell asleep again, shortly into the ride, and she was glad she had made him move to the back when she saw his head dipping. She looked in the rearview mirror, her old ratty blanket wrapped around him, his mouth open as he breathed lightly. She looked back to the road, thinking of the money rolls in her handbag. She wouldn’t have a problem with accommodation, she wouldn’t have a problem with food. Petrol was fine. She wiped at a tear on her cheek, the thought of her last words to Dean ringing in her head as she tried to focus on the road. She sniffed, trying to not wake Sam, and took a shuddery breath, fighting the urge to head back and go to him herself. She drove for almost 7 hours when she decided she had to stop, Sam bouncing around the back seat with too much energy, and pulled into a small roadside take out, her aching legs burning as she finally stretched them.

“Are we having lunch here?”

She nodded at Sam, and they went inside, ordering enough food for now and later, and while he waited, she went to fill the car again, feeling so vulnerable the closer to dusk it got. Sam came out, holding two take out bags and 2 massive cups of juice, and she helped him in, and she pulled away, eating as she drove.

“So, why isn’t Dean with us?”

She fought to keep her eyes on the road, “Dean had to go back to college early.”

“Ah. He did that last time too.”

She looked over, “what?”

He nodded, licking the sauce from his fingers, “he came and visited us just before you started looking after me, and he was only home for a few days before he went back. Did you break up?”

She swallowed, shaking her head almost viciously.

“No, no no, we didn’t break up, we’re fine.”

He nodded; that was enough for him. He was silent for a little longer before he asked what she was dreading. “Where’s my phone? Did you find a charger?”

She shook her head, “you know I didn’t find a charger kiddo.”

“Oh.” She waited for a second, almost laughing when she knew his next question. “Where’s your phone, can I call dad?”

She made a show of frowning, patting her jeans and rummaging through the center consol, “Sam, look in the cubby hole?” He did, not finding the phone. “Crap, I must have left it somewhere.”

His eyes went round, “what are we gonna do?”

She did chuckle then, placing her hand on his shoulder, “we’ll be fine. I promise. When we stop in a big town, I can buy a new one, and everything will be ok.”

He nodded, looking placated for now. She was happy when he fell asleep again, and she fought the urge to stop, find a motel and crash for the night, but the fear of unknown people had her awake, and she drove on through the darkness, constantly checking her rearview mirror for any car that seemed to follow for too long, her muscles relaxing when they always turned off or overtook her. She reached Wapiti and found a lodge just before sunrise, and she wanted to cry with relief. She got out, locking Sam in the car, the gun tucked into the back of her jeans and peered in the front door. They only open from 9 am, and she almost hit her head on the glass in frustration. She went back to the car and drove until they hit a diner, and she shook Sam awake.

He looked up blearily, “we here?”

She nodded, “yup, welcome to Yellowstone kiddo. Well, almost. We need to stop first, I need to sleep, and you need to bath.”

He laughed, “you need to bath too.”

She shrugged, “yeah well, that too. Come, let's get some breakfast.”

They got out and slowly walked into the diner, and she ordered a coffee before the waitress could even say hello. She apologized profusely, but the waitress smiled, and Elle knew she wasn’t the first exhausted traveler the woman would have seen rolling through. She perked up, randomly, and looked at Sam, “stay here, ok? I need to go get my handbag.” He nodded and she all but ran to her car, popping the boot and rummaging for her phone, sighing when it was still powered on. She saw a message from Jody, her stomach dropping, and opened it.

‘Will be bringing peaches home, will speak to you in a day though to confirm when. P.F. seemed to lie about the fruit, it wasn’t grown here’

Her heart soared, and she felt tears prickling her eyes, and she could breathe. She typed a message, ‘peaches sound awesome right now. Let me know!’

She turned the phone off, and hid it again, and headed back inside. She smiled at the large mug waiting for her, and she waved at the waitress who winked at her and she swallowed, the action too similar to Dean. She sat down and looked at Sam.

“So, we eat, go to the lodge, get a room, and I can sleep for a bit?”

He nodded but looked down.

“Sammy?”

He sighed, “why are we really here?”

She stared at him, “what do you mean?”

“Ellie, we can’t just go away. I missed school today.”

She reached over and grabbed his hand, “ok, if I tell you, will you keep it a secret and not tell anyone?”

He nodded, shuffling closer to her.

“I brought you here, because I think your dad is here and we are going to surprise him.”

He shook his head, pursing his lips, “Ellie, you asked me where we should go.”

She nodded, “yeah and I knew you’d say Yellowstone, grand canyon or Yosemite. The last two are a day away or more, but Yellowstone is closer, and we had already traveled 6 hours getting to Sioux falls.”

He regarded her, not finding a flaw in her argument and nodded, looking up as the waitress arrived.

“Ya’ll be needing breakfast?”

She nodded, “yes, your two biggest please.”

She nodded and winked before she headed off, and Elle smiled at Sam, who seemed calmer now if his smile was anything to by. They sat in silence, Elle too tired to actually engage in conversation, and they both shovelled the food in before she paid and they left, full-bellied and both tired. She drove back to the lodge, dragging her bag of clothes in too, and paid for a double, smiling when she laid eyes on the bed. “Ok, you shower first Sammy, and then we need to sleep for a few hours.” He went off, and she heard the shower start, and shoved the gun in her bedside drawer, taking the bed closer to the window and door. She put her bag on it so Sam couldn’t argue, and rifled through for something for him to wear. She wasn’t sure if she was happier that she was petite, or that he was bound to be tall with the size of him already, and knew her tracksuit pants would at least fit him, along with one or two of her plain t-shirts. She laid them out and grabbed shorts for herself, and a tank top, sitting heavily on the bed as she waited for him to come back in. When he did, he had the towel wrapped around his shoulders, a confused look on his face. “And now?”

“My clothes are dirty.”

She snorted, nodding to his bed, “you’ll have to make do with some of my clothes, unfortunately. I think I left your bag at Jody’s,” she lied easily.

He laughed, “you forgot a lot.”

She nodded, “it’s called old age. Now, get into bed while I shower, leave the door locked ok?” She almost closed the door behind her when she remembered something else, “Sammy, when you wake up, it must be 1 pm, at least, or you must let me sleep until then, but you can’t go out, ok?” 

She looked at him as sternly as she could in her exhaustion and he nodded, “can I watch the TV?”

She looked to the small box and nodded, “on low ok, I really need to sleep.”

“Thanks, Ellie.”

She closed the door, stripping and getting into the shower quickly, washing away what felt like weeks worth of grime, washing her hair while she could and relishing in how refreshed she felt. She dressed quickly and went out to find Sam asleep already. She checked the door again and got into her bed, her eyes heavy as she rummaged for the gun, bringing it under her pillow. She fell asleep quickly, dead to the world.


	11. Chapter 11

She jolted at the feeling of a hand on her face, and yelped, moving back so fast she fell out of the bed, and small laugh bringing her to her senses and she laughed too, “Sammy, you scared the life out of me!” She got up and looked at him, his little face gleeful.

“Sorry, I tried calling you but you weren’t listening.”

She sat on the bed, rubbing her back, “yeah, it’s called sleep.”

“Ha ha,” he pushed her shoulder, “it’s 4 pm.”

“What?” She looked at the clock, her jaw hanging, “Sam, why didn’t you wake me up?”

He shrugged, looking sheepish, “you were tired, I wanted you to sleep, but then I got really hungry.”

“Oh Sam,” she pulled him over quickly, squeezing him in a hug, “come on then, let’s go to the diner again?”

He nodded, “can I go like this?”

She looked at his clothes (hers), and nodded, “yeah, I’ll buy you more clothes when we see some, ok?”

He nodded and pulled on his shoes. She grabbed jeans, going to the bathroom and changed quickly, before she went out with a smile. “Ready?” He nodded and unlocked the door. She half followed him out, before she unlocked the car, “forgot money, climb in so long.” He did as told as she ran back into the room and grabbed the gun, shoving the two spare mags in her pockets, before she groaned, unable to hide the gun under her tank top, so she grabbed a plaid from her bag, pulling it on before she realized it was Dean’s. She dipped her head a little, lifting the front of the shirt to her nose and sniffed, the scent of Dean all over it, and she never wanted to take it off. She forced herself to move, to go to Sam, and locked their door, getting into the car with a small smile.

“Is that Dean’s?”

She smiled at the road, “maybe.”

He laughed, “grown-ups are weird.”

She hummed, “we really are.”

They were met by the same waitress at the door, “back again?’

She nodded, not sure why else they would be here, and sat at the same booth they had used that morning. She ordered two burgers for the both of them and sat waiting for their early dinner. “So, are you fine to stay here tonight?”

He nodded, “yeah, that’s ok. Can I get my own room?”

She laughed, shaking her head, “hell no, I’m not rich.”

He sniggered, “fine.”

She pointed over his shoulder, “look, they have clothes, we can go look in a bit for you.”

He nodded and moved back as a burger was lowered to the table in front of him.

“Thanks, Sarah,” Elle smiled at her, pulling her plate closer and grabbing some chips, feeling ravenous. She watched as Sam wolfed his food down, and there was absolutely no doubt in her mind that he had been hungry for a while now. At least with the two burgers, if she overslept, there would be something in the room for him to eat. They paid up and headed to the clothes, and Sam picked a pair of jeans and two plain black shirts, and she made him buy a pack of underpants too, much to his dismay.

“Gees you act like my mom sometimes.”

She looked at him funny, “I feel like your mom sometimes.”

He took his new clothes and headed to the car, her hot on his heels and they arrived back at the lodge, both eager to lay down and veg for a while. She made sure the door was locked while he showered, and suddenly remembered her phone. She listened to him and decided he’d be ok for 5 minutes, that he’d be busy and she snuck out, locking the door and headed to her car, pulling her phone out the boot. She held her breath as she turned it on, groaning when it did nothing. She shoved it into her bra and locked the boot before heading to the room, coming in as Sam left the bathroom.

“Where did you go?”

“To check the car was locked, did you need me?”

He shook his head, “nope.” He was dressed in her tracksuit pants and one of his new shirts as he lounged on his bed. She bent by her bag at the foot of her bed, and rummaged around, winding her fingers around her charger. She didn’t know how to plug it in without Sam seeing, so decided to wait until he was asleep. She pushed the charger under her bed, and climbed onto it, looking at the tv. She took the gun out from her jeans, sliding it under her pillow so he wouldn’t see, trying to be as stealthy as she could. She couldn’t focus, her mind running as she thought of all the time she had been asleep. What if someone had tried to call? What if something wasn’t going well? What if Dean wasn’t ok? She swallowed, before she jumped up, running to the bathroom as she held her mouth, loudly vomiting in the toilet when she was close enough.

“Ellie, are you ok?” His panicked voice came from her right, and she lifted a hand to his chest.

“I’m ok, can you grab me a soda?”

He walked away then, and she rinsed her mouth in the sink, her hand to her belly that was aching from being sick. She walked to the room, grabbing the soda from Sam who was frowning. “Are you ok?”

She nodded, taking a sip, “yeah, maybe I ate too much junk food?”

He nodded, “ok well lay down.” She smiled at him and did as he said, watching him lay down too. She forced herself to watch the TV, some crap movie about martial arts. She looked over after what felt like a lifetime and almost jumped to her feet when she saw his eyes were closed, his mouth open slightly. She slowly got from the bed, and reached under for her charger. She went to the bathroom, turning off the bedroom light and locking the door behind her. She plugged the phone in quickly and waited for what felt like too long before the screen lit up and she could turn it on. Her stomach was in her throat again, and she swallowed against the urge to be sick again. She shook her head quickly when she realized it wasn’t working, and darted to the toilet, trying to keep her retches quiet. She flushed, not hearing anything from Sam, and unlocked the door, seeing he was still asleep. She locked the door again, and turned to her phone, seeing a missed call and two messages. She saw the call was from an unknown number and ignored it. The first message was from Jody, ‘I might also bring pineapple, doesn’t seem to be as many fresh peaches as I thought.’

Her stomach dropped, and had she not just thrown up, she would have done so now. The second message, her heart jumping in relief when she saw the name, was from Dean but sank at his words, ’you didn’t swap cars!.’

She darted out the room, edging to the curtain, her heart beating in her throat, and she pulled it aside a tiny bit. She blanched when she saw 3 figures leaning against her car, looking around, one on a phone. She moved back and covered Sam’s mouth, shushing him when he woke with a start, and she quickly whispered to him, “Sammy I need you to help me, you need to get on the floor and you need to stay there.” He did as told, his huge eyes locked on her as she grabbed the gun from under her pillow, holding a finger to her lips. He nodded, and she moved to the bathroom, picking up the phone and crouching to the floor. She dialed Dean’s number, holding it to her ear as she stared at the curtain-covered window.

“Elle, where are you?” Her heart went crazy at the sound of his voice.

“Dean,” she whispered, “they are here, we’re in,” she shook her head, “we’re in,” she drew a blank, and looked up to Sam with wide eyes.

“Wapiti,” he whispered, and she nodded.

“Wapiti, we’re in Wapiti, they're outside by the car.”

“Jesus christ.” She heard him mumbling to someone in the background, “sweetheart, why didn’t you swap cars?”

“I didn’t fucking know I should have, Dean,” she hissed, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

“Ok, ok, we are about 10 hours out, can you hold out until then?”

She shook her head, “Dean they are leaning on my car, if they know who it belongs to, they know we are here. It won't take them long to knock on doors.” Her mouth went dry suddenly at the thought of them being watched. What if they already knew their room number?

“Where is Sam?”

“In a different motel. With me Dean, where the hell would he be when I know we are probably being targetted?”

“Elora, calm down.”

She wanted to yell at John, but did as told, and spoke quietly with confidence, “I have a gun.”

“What?”

She nodded at both Dean and John, not registering her movements, “I got it from Bobby. I have 2 full magazines spare, and whatever is in the gun right now.”

“He tell you that?” John’s voice was gruff, on edge.

“Yes.”

“Check the safety’s off, there’s a-”

“I got it, it says safety.”

“Right, where is Sam, is he hiding?”

“I told him to get on the floor by the bed, closest to the wall.”

“Good, I need you to-”

John’s words were interrupted by the excessively loud banging on the door, “fuck, Dean!”

“What? What’s wrong?”

They knocked on the door again.

“They're knocking, Dean what do I do?” She was standing, eyes trained on the door, and Sam was whimpering, curled as small as he could get in a ball.

“Lift the gun, aim it properly. Aim for the top of the door, you don’t want them getting in, and if you do, you don’t want them getting far.”

She nodded, “I have to leave the phone-”

“NO!” Both men yelled but she shook her head.

“My phone is dead, if I leave it here, don’t end the call, please Dean, promise you won’t end the call.”

“Baby I won’t, I promise,” she didn’t wait for whatever else he could have added, and put the phone down, looking at Sam, and beckoning him closer. He crawled to her, leaping the last few feet, into her arms, when they knocked again, the door shaking in its frame.

“Sammy, you stay in here, you stay here, get in the cupboard, and you sit on the phone with Dean ok? You don’t come out until I tell you to, only me ok?” She pressed her lips to his forehead, and pushed him under the sink, tears stinging her eyes, “I love you Sammy,” she closed the bathroom door, shaking her head as she took a step closer to the door, hoping it would clear her eyes.

The knocking started again, “Elora, we know you are in there. Open the door or we’ll knock it down.”

She said nothing, raising the gun and aiming as Dean had told her. The first slam against the door shocked her, the gun wobbling as she shut her eyes. She forced them to stay open when they slammed again, and on the third she saw the wood splintering.

“I have a gun!” She yelled, and they laughed.

“So do we Elora, let’s see who shoots first, hmmm?”

They slammed again, a hole now in the center of the door, and finally, on the 5th try, the door gave in, folding in on itself and splintered entirely. She saw one man move into the doorway and she shot the gun, seeing him dart out of the way.

“Fucking bitch,” one growled.

“It’s a scratch, shut the fuck up.”

She’d hit him.

Fuck.

She steadied herself, and when another shadow moved in front of the door she shot again, watching the person fall to the floor.

Shots were suddenly erupting around her, and she ducked to where Sam had been, keeping her hands on the bed as she fired back, one man coming in and she pulled the trigger and nothing happened. She ignored his laughter as he looked for her in the darkroom and changed the mag, taking a few tries to shove it into place, before she aimed again at his silhouette and fired, watching as he stumbled back, his arm going up to his chest. She fired again, adrenaline making her hands shake, and the bullet hit above the doorway.

“Fucking bitch, you are in over your head.”

She took a breath and fired again, watching him crumple to the floor, gagging when she saw the spray of something as he fell. She waited, gun trained on the door, knowing there was at least one more man. A crash to her right had her flinching, and she looked at the window too late, feeling the bullet pierce her shoulder, a single bolt of white-hot pain shot through her body before she felt nothing, and aimed the gun again, shooting recklessly out the window, stopping only when she ran out of bullets. She changed the mag faster this time, gun aimed to the window and door, but she heard nothing. She stood up, her head swimming, her feet dragging and her stomach rolling and stepped over one man who was notably missing a portion of his face from her shot. She looked out the door to the other, twitching on the floor, and raised the gun without thinking, shooting him between the eyes, and looked in the corridor where the third man was. He was covered in blood, his eyes open and unblinking. She stumbled back, falling against the door and pushed it open. “Sammy,” she mumbled, her face smacking onto the cool tiles, “Sam.”


	12. Chapter 12

She was floating, her body no longer tethered to the earth. She was on water, dipping, and swaying and rocking gently. She hadn’t felt so calm in so long and fought against her body’s urge to wake up. She lost, and squinted at the pale light, the white ceiling. She took a deep breath, a fresh breeze against her nose and mouth. She looked around languidly, neither aware nor caring of where she was, until she saw a figure next to her, and screamed, trying to move away when their hands were on her, touching her. An incessant beeping, ever-increasing was pounding in her head and the person wouldn't let go. A light turned on, and lips were against her forehead simultaneously. She had her eyes open, and the green that stared back at her was so familiar she could have pointed to them out of a million others. “Dean?” She rasped, her voice muffled, and felt him nod and he pulled away.

“Fuck sweetheart, you’ve been killing me,” he whispered, his hands on her face.

“Makes a change, normally I’m in your position,” her throat was aching, and she swallowed loudly.

“You want water?” She nodded, and he grabbed her a cup, lifting a mask off her face, and she realized that was the breeze. She drank quickly, coughing and spluttering, but the water was heaven on her throat.

“Ms. Ainsley?”

She looked over to a woman in white and nodded, “yes?”

“I’m Dr. Morris, can you tell me what date it is?”

She nodded, “if you tell me yesterday's date.”

The woman smiled, “it was the 27th yesterday.”

“Then it’s the 28th,” She said with a smile before it dissolved and she looked at Dean, “28th, I last saw you on the 24th.”

He nodded, running his hands over her hair, “as I said, you’ve been killing me.”

“You were unconscious for a while,” she looked over to the doctor, “you had surgery, you were shot-”

“SAM!” She sat up, wincing but ignoring the flaring pain as she stared at Dean, “where is he?”

“Baby he’s fine, please, I promise, lay back,” he eased her down, that beeping in the background loud and fast again.

“Ms. Ainsley?”

She looked back at the doctor who shone a light in her eyes, “you had surgery on your shoulder, you will need to take it easy for a few days, you’ll have to stay the night, but if you do well tonight, you can go home tomorrow.”

She nodded, “thank you,” she was hoarse and tried to clear her throat, but the pain got worse.

“Let your throat rest, you will be tender from the breathing tube.”

She watched the doctor leave before her eyes were on Dean again, “jesus christ I thought you were hurt,” she tried to reach out to touch him but her body ached, so he climbed onto the bed instead, laying carefully next to her, “I was hurt, but almost losing you was worse than what I was going through.”

“What happened?”

He moved to face her more, “after you left, dad and I got to fighting, yelling at each other, and there was suddenly shots everywhere. He grabbed his gun, I grabbed one from the hatch, and we just went crazy, shot 4 bastards, only one died.”

“What? But you said I had to aim for the head?”

He ran his hands over her face, “sweetheart, if I had to choose between you and the whole fucking world, I’m choosing you, and I wasn’t gonna let anyone take you from me. If you killing them was all you could do to guarantee your safety, I’d have lined them up for you.”

“But I killed people, Dean,” she was heartbroken, disgusted, and she wasn’t sure why.

“It was self-defense, the police know it, we know it. Even you know it. What would have happened if they got in?”

She swallowed, “they would have gotten Sammy.”

“And you.”

She looked up at him, wide eyes.

“Yeah, you were on their list baby, just for taking Sam. Just for knowing my dad.”

“Are you ok?” He shrugged, and for the first time she saw the pain flicker in his eyes, “you’re lying to me.”

He took a deep breath, and lifted his shirt, showing a large patch in his side. She reached out without thinking, and heard his sharp intake of breath before she looked at him, “you were shot?”

“So were you.”

Everything crashed on her, and the tears rolled from her eyes. She gripped his shirt, uncaring of his pain or her own, holding him close as she sobbed, until she felt sluggish, and turned to see a new face, peering at her and Dean, telling him to move from the bed. She tried to hold him, but her hand no longer wanted to move, and she closed her eyes, a dreamless sleep determined to take her no matter how hard she fought it.


	13. Chapter 13

She woke to familiar hands on her face, and smiled, “go away Sammy,” she giggled, the sound still hoarse, and grabbed him before her eyes were open. She held him close, both crying, and he was happy to be cradled on her lap, mindful of her arm as much as he could be. She eventually got him to look up, and she swept the hair from his red-rimmed eyes, “I am so sorry Sammy, I thought I was helping.”

“You did help.” She looked over to John, her heart beating quicker as she didn’t know he’d been there. “If you hadn’t have taken him from me, he’d probably have been shot with us.”

She made eye contact with Sam, who nodded, “dad told me why you took me, that we weren’t meeting him.”

She pursed her lips, her tears starting again, “no, no we weren’t meeting him, I was scared, and I took you to keep you safe, did you get hurt?”

He shook his head, a smile spreading on his lips, “no, you took all those guys down, and dad says that's pretty impressive because you hadn’t shot a gun a lot before, but you did it.”

She nodded, her eyes raking over his face, so happy he was safe and not hurt. She would choose to be shot again if it saved him, and it somehow didn’t frighten her.

“Don’t go stealing my girl, Sammy.”

She looked up at Dean, and smiled at him, her tears drying on her cheeks, “then get over here,” she whispered, and Sammy was suddenly off her lap, and she was vaguely aware of John ushering him out the room. Dean sat on her bed, and she fumbled with the remote to lift her head and smiled as she was moving into a sitting position.

“Can I kiss you yet?” He smirked, and she nodded, his lips against hers in a heartbeat, his tongue winding with hers as she gripped his shirt with her good hand. “Fuck I missed you, you had me terrified.”

She pulled away, “you were terrified?” She laughed, amazed that she could laugh about it now, “I shot down three hulking dudes, I locked Sam in a damn bathroom cupboard.”

He kissed her again, quickly, “you did so well baby, I’m so sorry we fought, jesus I was an idiot, I should have been in the car with you and Sammy.”

She touched his face, “maybe you saved your dads life, and I saved Sammy’s.”

He nodded, looking up as the door opened and a nurse came in, a grim look on her face. “Ms. Ainsley?” She nodded, sharing a glance with Dean. “I have some delicate news to tell you if your friend would kindly-”

“He’s staying, he’s my boyfriend.” She felt his fingers tighten around hers.

The nurse nodded, and moved closer, “I am so sorry to tell you that the baby didn’t make it.”

“What baby?”

The nurse looked between the two of them, before settling back on Elle, “you were pregnant, Ms. Ainsley. The stress and the operation combined are most likely what caused the miscarriage.”

She shook her head, “I take the pill, I always take the pill.”

She nodded, “the pill is only 91% effective.”

Elle looked over to Dean with a shocked expression, which didn’t suit the almost triumphant one on his face. “Why are you smiling?” She giggled, squeezing his fingers.

“Apparently my boys like making babies.”

She groaned and looked back at the nurse, “is there any complication?”

She shook her head, “no, you will need to start the pill again at the end of your cycle, you are on your period at the moment.” Elle pulled a face, “don’t worry, it’s nothing we haven’t seen before.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t make it any better you know?”

The nurse shrugged, obviously more comfortable now, knowing she hadn’t delivered devastating news. The doctor came in soon after, giving her a new script for the pill, as well as antibiotics, anti-inflammatories, and painkillers, and she was discharged. All of her spare clothes had been bled on, on account of the man she killed at the foot of her bed, and Dean had bought her a pair of pants, and given her one of his plaids with a smile. When she asked why he was smiling, he said he saw what she had been wearing when she had been shot. He drove them home, which was an awful 15-hour trip, and she hated every minute. He was adamant to drive through the night, and she couldn’t find it in her to argue, so when they stopped for food, she took painkillers and slept the rest of the way.


	14. Chapter 14

When she woke, she curled his fingers in the cotton beneath her, and it took a moment to realize she was in a bed. She moved slowly, sitting up and looking around, not seeing Dean. The room was unfamiliar, and she stood up, trying to stop herself from swaying when her blood pressure dropped. She shook herself out of it and walked out of the room, surprised to see the view of water outside.

“Princess?”

She looked over to where Dean was sitting on the porch and walked over to join him, “where are we?” she sat gently, and his arm wound around her waist.

“I thought you could do with a break.”

She barked a laugh, her hand going up to cover her mouth, “yeah, that’s an understatement.”

“Exactly, so I decided a weekend away at Perry Lake was necessary.”

She nodded, humming as she looked out at the water, the feeling of calm lasting only a moment before she looked back up to Dean, “where’s Sam?”

He chuckled, his lips pressing against her temple, “for this week, at least, can you just forget about everyone that isn’t you?”

She shook her head, touching his jaw, “I’ll be thinking of you.”

“That, I don’t mind. But Sam is fine, he and dad are staying with Bobby for a while, Jody cut him a new one when she saw what he had caused.”

She hummed again, secretly happy that someone else would pick up the slack and hopefully teach the stupid man a lesson. She took a deep breath, jostling her shoulder uncomfortably, and shimmied around a little to find a better position.

“Wanna go lay down?”

She looked up and nodded, and they walked in together, leaving the door open and laying on the bed. She laid on her good side, and placed her head on his chest, sighing.

“Sweetheart?’

“Hmmm?” She tilted her head to look at him.

“I’m, are you, are you upset about the baby?”

She shook her head, “I’m 21 years old, we have been dating for all of what, a week? We don’t need a baby.”

He went quiet for a bit until she poked him with her chin, her arm still strapped until the shoulder was a little stronger, and still mostly useless.

“I just, I can imagine having a baby with you.”

She pushed herself up higher on her good arm, “really?’

He nodded, brushing the hair from her face, “yeah, I don't know. You don’t see yourself with Sammy.”

She laughed, “I see when I get upset and bored and frustrated.”

He shrugged, “tell me one person who won’t feel all that when Sammy is around.”

“Hey, be nice,” she giggled, “it’s not him, its’ just, homework and shit like that. I don’t know.”

“I still think you care for him.”

“I love him, I love him like he’s my brother. If I had to walk into a firing squad to save him, I would.”

He moved to look at her better, “would you do that for me?”

She pretended to think for a few seconds, “it depends.”

“On?”

“Whether I’m the one firing or not.”

He nodded, “I guess I deserve that.”

She shook her head, “No, I’m sorry, you don’t. I just, you were so,” she struggled with the word, “ _ok_ with it, with your dad bringing this shit around you and Sam.”

He kissed her, “and it took you leaving for me to realize what a complete dick move that was.”

“You mean so much to me, already, and I don’t want you or Sammy to get hurt. I already might castrate your father when my arm is better because he has a hell of a lot to apologize for.”

He nodded, “I agree. Are we ok?”

She kissed him now, stretching to press her lips against his, her tongue running the length of his lips before she pulled away, “yeah we’re ok. We can’t not be ok, Dean I was so scared, Jody sent me a message that was code for shit is going down-”

He sniggered.

“-and then there were men, and I was so, so scared you were hurt.”

He ran his hand up and down her back, “I’m sorry, I promise that will never ever happen again.”

She shook her head, “it will, at some point.”

He furrowed his brow, “how so?”

“Dean, you want to make guns. Your father has pissed people off. There will undoubtedly be another standoff in future, and I swear to fuck, if I’m not right next to you when it goes down, I’ll kill you myself.”

He sniggered, “ok, fine, if I piss people off, I’ll invite you to the, uh, non-diplomatic meeting.”

“Good.” She settled back on his chest for all of one second before he pulled out from under her, laying her on her back. “And now?”

He smiled up at her, “baby, it’s been a long week.”

She bit her lip, watching as he unzipped her jeans, and slowly pulled them down, pressing kisses to her thighs as the skin became visible. She laid back, closing her eyes with a grin as he rubbed her over her panties. He had them pulled off soon enough, and then together they worked at getting her out of her sling, out of her shirt, and back into her sling. She laid back as he peppered her body with nips and kisses and licks, her breathing soon rapid. She had to work at keeping her arm relaxed and was sure he smiled wider every time she took a stabilizing breath. He stood up, shedding his clothes quickly, before he was on top of her, her legs spread around his thighs, “fuck I didn’t think this through,” he grunted, his own breathing labored.

She looked down and saw his stomach muscles tensing, his scabbed shot wound catching her eye, and realized his side would be sore.

“Ok, sit down, help me up,” she giggled as he tried to help her, both of them grunting at the movements, but it was soon forgotten when she was sliding down his cock, her breathy moan unchecked and unabashed. He used his stronger arm on her good side, and they worked slowly to move her until her movements were erratic and unbalanced.

“Fuck,” she whined, disappointed, but he smiled, “what are you smiling for, Winchester?”

He winked at her, and slowly pushed her off him. He stood up, and offered her his hand, bringing her to her feet.

“Seriously Dean, what are you doing?”

He led her outside, and she moaned, the warm wind on her flushed skin soothing. He sat her down on the porch chair, and spread her legs, smirking at her moan at being naked and spread open in public. “Fuck baby, you really like this,” he moaned, throwing a pillow on the floor and kneeling down, smiling when his dick was at the perfect height to slide back into her. She gripped the seat, moaning and she looked at him with lust blown eyes. He used the swing to move her onto his cock, rubbing her clit when she got close enough to him and grunted when her legs trembled, her pussy clenching him tight as she came with a cry. He lost himself in the sensation and came, her pussy milking him for all he was worth. He stopped, his eyes closed, and she watched the way he fought for his breath. When he looked at her, she smiled and pulled at his shoulder so he’d lay on the swing behind her. He held her in the cooling air, and she turned her head to kiss him. “We need a sex swing.”

His eyes shot open as she laughed and he nodded, “fuck yes.” She bit her lip, and he smirked, “what are you thinking?”

“Hmmm, I’m thinking of being spread open for you, unable to move as you fuck my pussy in that spreader and the swing.”

“Ah fuck,” he moaned, his cock hardening and pressing against her ass. She smirked at him as he groaned, unable to move either of them in this position, and they both found themselves impatient for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who hasn't worked with kids, especially 7-9 year old boys... They are clingy as all heck, and it's lovely. They try to be the big man, but always come running to you to fix any troubles they have! You really do start to form an incredible bond with them, and I still look at the little boys I au paired as my little brothers, even years later!


End file.
